For Silent And Still Were We
by LikeArrowsInTheHand
Summary: COMPLETE. HP/Twilight/Dead Like Me triple xover. HP EWE. Twilight AU. Dead Like Me OOC. After the war Harry finds a new purpose then moves to America where he finds love. Slash. M/M. Mentions D/S. Original Characters. M for adult language and content. R-rated scenes in chapter 6 removed and noted as posted on AO3. Total 10 chapters.
1. Chapter 1: Forspent

The Unknown God

by George William Russell

_Far up the dim twilight fluttered_

_Moth-wings of vapour and flame:_

_The lights danced over the mountains,_

_Star after star they came._

_The lights grew thicker unheeded,_

_For silent and still were we;_

_Our hearts were drunk with a beauty_

_Our eyes could never see._

**CHAPTER 1: Forspent**

_July 1998_

"Both of us?"

"Yes, why not?"

Harry had just asked Andromeda to move across the world with him. Far away from England. Far away from the haunting memories of dead friends and family.

"This is a big decision. I don't know what to say."

"Can you promise to think about it? Really think about it? Please Andy?"

"Of course Harry. But what will you do if I say no? Take them with you?"

"No," he rushed out, "I would never do that to you. Teddy and Mara are your family too. If you stay, we all stay."

"Thank you. You're a good man. I'll think about."

Harry nodded and turned his attention to the sleeping babies in his arms. Poor little orphans, just like him.

It had been a very long six weeks since the Battle of Hogwarts. So many were dead. So many more alive, yet broken. He was somewhere in the middle.

Although he never gave up hope, he had been fighting for survival for years, he was not always sure that he would make it out alive. Not against Voldemort. Harry wanted to beat him of course, but he also thought it was somehow disrespectful to his parents if he believed - truly believed- that he could succeed where they didn't. They had more knowledge and experience than he did. Who was he to think he could do better? At the same time, he would fail their memory if he didn't try his damndest.

Then there was the damn prophecy. It meant that he could, maybe, possibly, succeed. Dumbledore told him that the power he had, that the Dark Lord knew not, was love. Love. Harry did admire and respect Dumbledore, but the man was mad. Absolutely barking. Love. Harry eventually discovered what the real power actually was. And it wasn't love.

Being locked up in his room the summer after Sirius died left him with little to do but think. He thought. He also cried until no more tears came. He raged and it filled him with purpose. He discovered. He thought some more. Then, six weeks ago he faced it all. He walked towards death in peace, but it was fleeting. He lost one purpose, to gain another.

Love was never the power. How many mothers, fathers, brothers, sisters, strangers, laid their life down for another in vain. Harry was not selfish enough to think that his mother loved him more than any other mother would love her child. He also couldn't desecrate the sacrifice of all those who died fighting for what was right, standing up for those weaker, dying because there was no other choice. He had no choice either. Love was not enough. Love is partial. Love is particular. No, love was not his weapon.

There was, and still is, something greater than love and Harry found it. He found it while cursing his fate, his relatives, the entire Wizarding World during that depressing, lonely summer. He experienced it while searching for the Horcruxes. He faced it when he watched the life leave Snape's eyes. He held it. And he kept it hidden.

For now, Harry would put those thoughts aside. He had babies to take care of. Granted, he didn't know much about caring for one but with Andy's help and the instinct to do the opposite of what was done to him growing up, he figured the kids would turn out just fine. Yes, that seemed like a good plan.

-HPHPHPHPHPHPHP-

"What do you mean you're leaving?" shouted a startled Hermione.

"You're joking, right mate?" asked a more surprisingly subdued Ron.

"This is no joke. Andy and I are leaving the country. We're off in a couple of hours, in fact. I wanted to tell you both in person."

"Why? Where are you going? What about your education?" asked Hermione.

"There is nothing left for me here." Harry held up his hand to cut off whatever she was going to say. "I know you guys are here, but you both have your own lives. The last seven years have brought only one crisis after another. I'm tired. Tired of the stares, the whispers, the demands, the drama."

"Why didn't you tell us sooner? You're leaving today! And you're just telling us now. I thought we meant more to you than that," accused a teary Hermione. Ron nodded in agreement.

Harry sighed. "It wouldn't have mattered when I told you. It wouldn't change that I'm still going and you're staying."

"After everything we've been through, you're just leaving?" Ron's anger finally showed itself.

"Look, this isn't about you, neither of you." He was being harsh but he had to be. "This is about me. You both have your family here. You have each other. What do I have left? Nothing. Nothing but painful memories. I can't move forward otherwise. I need to do this. I am doing this. With or without your unasked for approval." His tone was fierce.

"How can you talk about leaving us?" Hermione's waterworks was full-on now.

"Hermy, you don't need me. Never have. You're with Ron, and the Ministry found your parents. You'll be fine. Please understand. This is what I want. This is what I am doing. For the first time in my entire goddamn life I am being selfish. I earned the right to be selfish," He said more gently as he hugged her. She sobbed into his chest. Tears soaking into his shirt.

"We'll miss you. What if we never see each other again?" she asked, her voice muffled.

"For how bright you are, you sure are daft at times," he laughed. "You forget you're a witch! We have owls, floo, portkeys, mirrors. We'll keep in touch. Plus, I'll have to pop back once in a while for a proper cuppa. It's a known fact that only Brits know how to make a proper brew." That got her to chuckle.

Harry spent another twenty minutes reassuring both of them. He loved Hermione and Ron, he really did, but he was relieved when they left. He finally showed them out after promises to look after himself and to write. He gave them letters for Mr and Mrs Weasley, McGonagall, Hagrid, George, Ginny, Neville and Luna. Telling them all goodbye, thanking them for all they had done for him, for showing their unwavering faith through the years, for being worth fighting for.

He did a final walk through of Twelve Grimmauld Place and said his final goodbye to the house. It was all he had of Sirius and for that he would miss it.

"Kreacher," he called out.

"Master called," answered the house elf once he popped into the room.

"Please seal the house and then meet me outside." Kreacher bowed and popped off again. Harry walked out the front door. It was time to leave.

The house had become a haven for him and Mara. He had returned to it a couple of days after the final battle since he had nowhere else to go besides the Burrow. He did not want to intrude on the mourning Weasley's. So he went back to the dark and gloomy house to find it clean. At first he thought he was in the wrong place but then Kreacher appeared and explained that he had done the overhaul. Harry just accepted the changes and in a show of his appreciation he gave Kreacher the Slytherin locket in honor of Regulus' sacrifice.

They both knew why Kreacher was suddenly more helpful but neither spoke of it. Harry accepted Kreacher as his house-elf and laid down several ground rules. Kreacher didn't even say a bad word to him. Nor about Andy or Teddy when Harry moved them in. He wasn't exactly warm towards them but he followed orders without grumbling complaints. A vast improvement if there ever was one. Harry was sure that wherever Sirius was, he was either laughing or jealous at the change.

Harry waited on the front steps for Kreacher to finish sealing the house. Elf magic was strong and constantly ignored by Wizards. The house would be impenetrable once Kreacher was done and everything in it preserved. No one would be able to get in while they were away and if someone did try, Harry and Kreacher would know instantly. He looked at the once dilapidated house with a bit of fondness. His musings were interrupted by a pop.

"It is done, Master," spoke Kreacher.

"Thank you again. You are sure you will be okay with me apparating you all the way there?"

"Master is a strong wizard. Kreacher will be fine."

Harry nodded and held out his hand. Kreacher took it and they disapparated without a sound.

-HPHPHPHPHPHPHP-

"Harry?" called out a surprised Andy from somewhere in the house.

He and Kreacher had just apparated into the receiving room of their new house. The wards were set to alert Andy and himself of anyone's arrival.

"Yes, it's us," replied Harry. He looked down at Kreacher who was still holding his hand. "No missing pieces?" he joked.

"Kreacher is whole," replied the elf quite seriously.

"Good. Well, you can get settled then." The elf nodded and popped away. Harry opened the door to the room and on the other side found a smiling Andy.

"You're early. I wasn't expecting you for at least another hour," she said.

"I know. I was able to get rid of them rather quickly. They were probably still in shock. Didn't even notice I didn't answer any of their questions about where we were going. We left as soon as they did."

"Well, don't just stand there. I want to show you what Winky and I have been up to."

Harry followed Andy around the house taking in the changes she had made in the last week. The new furniture had arrived and it was looking like a proper home. The house was quite large for six of them but Andy had loved it on sight. Harry wanted to make her happy so he bought it without question. Thanks to the ridiculous exchange rate between Galleons to Pounds they could afford the large house easily even after paying for all the damage done to Gringotts while getting Hufflepuff's Cup.

Gringotts. Meeting with the Head Goblin had been awkward to say the least. He felt really bad about the break in, and out, but it had been necessary to win the war. Once Andy had agreed to leave England they decided on crossing the Atlantic. America had a more spread out community. It would be easier for them to start over. They of course needed money, which was a problem as the goblins were still very angry at what a wizard had done to their bank.

Harry had to explain to Andy about his part in it. Which then turned into telling her about the gist of the hunt for horcruxes. He avoided telling her anything in detail. Just that when Dumbledore died he was left with the task to destroy Voldemort's soul-anchors so he could finally be killed. He didn't tell her about going hungry while on the run, the loneliness, the fights, the fear, and then the absolute bone chilling dread that he himself was one. No, he kept it all to himself. It was bad enough that Hermione and Ron knew that. No point in burdening anymore people with his memories when she was grieving the loss of her husband, daughter and son-in-law.

Harry decided to take full responsibility for the damages to Gringotts. It was the right thing to do anyway. With Andy's help he wrote a letter and sent off an owl to the Bank. The invitation to meet with the Head Goblin arrived rather quickly with a time set for the following day. When he arrived for the meeting he could feel the wary stares of every single goblin in the room. He had been promised a parlay so he wasn't worried that they would attack but he still didn't like their glares, pointy teeth, and even pointier swords.

He walked confidently to the first free teller he saw and was immediately taken through a large ornate gold plated door and down many guard lined corridors to the extremely opulent office of the Head of Gringotts, who turned out to also be the King of the Goblins.

Thankfully, Andy had not turned her back on her Pureblood rearing and had walked Harry through meeting the battle hardened leader of the Goblin Nation. Harry was prepared to be extremely respectful and bow but to not show weakness. What he wasn't prepared for was the surprised look on the Goblin King's face even before he bowed. The look was undeniable, though it lasted mere seconds, before the King schooled his face into a smile that was more grimace-like than anything else. Harry was surprised as well. He did not think that the King would recognize the changes in him. But he did. Both ignored it. Just like Kreacher and Winky did. After negotiating the cost of reparations with the King, Harry was able to meet with an estate goblin. That goblin did not react to him, aside from obvious wariness like the other goblins, and Harry was grateful.

After settling his accounts, creating a will just in case in which he left everything to Teddy, Mara and Andy, he was given a list of available and extremely secure properties abroad. It had taken about four hours from stepping into the bank to leaving and he was glad of the brevity of it as he was expecting to be there all day. Once he returned to Grimmauld Place, he had given the stack of property portfolios to Andy and told her to have fun. She was shocked and had refused at first. Telling him that it was his home and he should have a say. He didn't want to tell her that he didn't know where to start as he never had a place to call home. So he just told her that he trusted her to pick a place that would be suitable to raise the kids since she had experience with parenting. She hugged him, ignoring his tense response to being touched, and immersed herself in the selection process.

The house she finally selected had been the fifth or sixth in the stack, he couldn't quite remember. But her reaction was immediate, and that he did remember. He was reading to the babies, not caring that they were too young for it, when he heard an 'Oh' from Andy. He looked up to see her smiling wistfully at a photo. He knew without even looking at it that it was the one. He sent off an owl with instruction for immediate purchase and left no room to argue when Andy protested.

So now they lived in Seattle, Washington. Right on the water because, why not. It was less than a week from Andy agreeing to moving in which was extremely fast but appreciated. The faster they left England the better. The goblins were extremely helpful, for a fee of course. The house was purchased quickly and updated without fanfare. Unlike in Britain, where the Wizarding World was stuck in the middle ages, the Americans embraced electricity and all new technology. Harry was really excited about that the most. He was finally the owner of all the things he never was able to enjoy at the Dursleys; several television sets, DVD players, computers and the house was set up with telephone lines so the computer was connected to the internet, the best muggle invention to date, and to the high security surveillance system he had installed.

Andy had picked the house because it looked very much like the Italian villa she and Ted had spent their twentieth anniversary. A villa that they had hoped to retire to one day. The memory brought happy tears and in remembrance of that Harry bought it, no questions asked. The house was located on the low-bank waterfront of Lake Washington, a much coveted area. It was more of a mini estate than a house as it was gated and offered the utmost privacy. The main house was built in 1927, had a peaked roof and an elegant stucco facade. The first thing you notice on entrance is the awe inspiring archway. The house had six bedrooms, six bathrooms, a grand formal room for entertaining with an ornate firescape and large stained glass embellished windows with views of the lush green landscape of the Pacific Northwest towards the majestic Mount Rainier. It was a beautiful and peaceful location which hopefully would aid in their healing.

-END OF CHAPTER-


	2. Chapter 2: With eyes of wonder

**CHAPTER 2: With eyes of wonder**

_August 1999_

"Come on, mate."

"I'm not wearing that ridiculous hat, Alistair."

"Why not? It will be great for the book signings. Think of your fans."

"It's hideous. And I don't have fans. The book hasn't even been released yet."

"Only a couple more days and you will have a mob of fans. I hate to brag, but I am the best publisher in England."

"Please, you love to brag. And I don't want to do book signings. This is why I have a pen name. Hire someone else to sign the bloody books."

"Harry, mate, get with the program. Readers want to meet authors. They want to connect. If you won't wear the merlin hat..."

"Merlin wouldn't be caught dead wearing that," interrupted Harry.

"See, that great imagination of yours is what is going to bring in the readers. You say stuff like that to them and to the press, and you'll be rich and famous in no time. How many nineteen year olds can have this opportunity? Trust me, it will be the best seller for the Autumn launch."

"Right, my imagination," murmured Harry to himself.

"I mean, look at this world you created. Witches, wizards, magical schools, dark lords, spells, wands, three headed dogs, an entire world hidden behind a dingy pub in London. Kids will eat it up and the parents will be glad the little brats are interested in reading. Don't disappoint the little kids that want to believe in the magical world you created for them Harry. Please agree to do signings and interviews! I beg you!"

"Urgh, fine. But I have stipulations."

"Not even a celebrity yet and you are already have demands," joked Alistair.

"I'll only do them at independent shops, schools and community centers. Big chains need to agree to give a portion of their proceeds to charities if they want me to show up. I'll do radio, magazine and newspapers but not television or gossip rags."

"Quite a list. Alright, I'll see what I can do. I'll call you tomorrow. Ciao Har."

"And stop calling me Har," he complained.

Harry walked Alistair out of his house and then went to find Andy. He found her playing with the kids in the nursery.

"Did you give in?" she asked as soon as she saw him.

"Kinda, I'll do some signings but I won't wear that stupid thing he thinks is a wizard's hat. Granted, I'm sure Dumbledore would have loved it, bright blue with stars, but I'm not him."

Andy laughed. "No, no you are not."

"This whole situation is crazy. I cannot believe I am actually having huge parts of my childhood printed for the world to read."

"No one will know it really happened."

"No one in the muggle world. It will take just one muggleborn taking the book to Hogwarts for the Prophet to hang me."

"Maybe but that is why you received permission from the Ministry. Being friends with the Minister for Magic has its perks. A lot of what is real in our world makes it into books and movies in the muggle world all the time, and all without a problem. This won't be any different. Yes, there will be a reaction once it gets out that you wrote the books and not this 'J.K Rowling' you invented as a pen name but you knew that."

"I suppose."

"You did weave an intricate enchantment into the book so Muggles won't take them literal, wouldn't actually look for the places you write about."

"I had to, it was the only way I could get away without breaking the Statute of Secrecy. Every time Alistair praises me on my 'great imagination' I cringe a bit but then I remember all the crap I went through and figure I can take the unearned praise as an exchange for saving the Wizarding World."

"That sounds reasonable," snickered Andy.

"Oh shut up, will you. You're the one that convinced me to write in the first place."

"Because it helps. You don't talk about your past, it was supposed to be therapeutic."

"And it was. Until you slipped a copy to Alistair. I thought it took years to get a book published. It hasn't been six months and it hits the bookshelves in less than a week."

"It's an enthralling story Harry. I know you made heavy edits even as it is, it's still mesmerizing."

Harry's cheeks turned bright red. "Thanks Andy. I couldn't do this without you two either, little buddies." He said as he picked up Teddy and then Mara. The toddlers gurgled happily. Teddy changed his eyes to match Harry's bright green.

"Hey Teddy-bear, that look suits you. And how is my princess?" he asked the kids.

"Da da," said Teddy.

"Boo," said Mara.

"Alright, it looks like Mara wants a story. Which one should we read then," he asked and watched Mara point to the book in Andy's hand. "Maybe Grandma will read to us. How about it Gran? Will you read us a story?"

"Gather around then children and lets see what Beedle the Bard has to say," she cleared her throat dramatically and Harry laughed as he settled into the floor with the kids. _'"There were once three brothers who were travelling along a lonely, winding road at twilight..."'_

-HPHPHPHPHPHPHP-

_Summer 2001_

"So, what do you think?"

"It's bright," was his only response.

"Of course, its bright, Harry. It's a family establishment."

"Right."

"Urgh, Teddy, Mara, what do you guys think?"

"Really Andy, they're three. You're asking their opinion?"

"It's partly theirs too."

"Well, on their behalf, it's bright and it's great. When do we open?"

They stood staring at the whimsical storefront.

"Well, I was thinking we could coordinate the opening with your new book release."

"Oh, why is that?" he asked while trying to stop the kids from squirming out of his arms.

"The name. I decided to call it the 'Marauder's Den' in honor of your Dads and Sirius."

"Wow, really? But it's your pub, don't you want to name it after something that is special to you?"

"It does mean something to me. It's the legacy of your fathers. I was thinking we can do the grand opening on a weekday and then have your book signing during the weekend. We can have special drinks and dishes named after places and characters in your books. I'm sure Alistair will love that."

Harry groaned. "Oh, he will. As long as he doesn't show up dressed as Merlin then I can agree. He has dressed up for the last two releases. And I should be finished with the regular menu by tomorrow. Nothing fancy, just good old fashioned English pub fare. All the stuff I miss, mostly."

Andy laughed. "I miss it too. Good thing Kreacher and Winky can bring food over when cravings hit. They seem to be excited for the restaurant to open as well."

"Of course they are. Cooking for four, versus cooking for a crowd is vastly different. I'm glad that with my ridiculous fame I could get Congress to allow us to use house-elves in a muggle pub."

"We'll still hire humans, or glamour them to be human-looking. And the elves love to cook which will come in handy once the papers hear that the first book signing will be here."

"Yeah, I am still surprised that my books are so popular. I'm glad the notice-me-not works so well because I wouldn't be able to leave the house otherwise. I thought the Boy-Who-Lived nonsense was mad but muggle paparazzi take the cake."

"They are overzealous aren't they?"

"Just a bit," replied Harry, his tone heavy with sarcasm. "This next book is a bit darker, granted the whole series was a way for me to grieve so its expected, but it will only get more so as they go on. I'm a bit apprehensive about the reception they will get from now on."

"I think it will be fine. Let's say your average reader is around eleven, like you are in the first book, then that makes them thirteen for this last one. I think that is an age when we start processing more adult emotions and concepts. After all, that is what being a teenager is about. Figuring it all out. Your readers will age with your main characters. It's a good thing. It makes them feel more connected to the story, the books will act like a friend."

"Thanks, that makes so much sense than the anxious ramblings in my head."

"You're welcome. Now come on, I'll show you inside."

-HPHPHPHPHPHPHP-

_October 2001_

"I can't believe I finally get to meet you in person. I love you. Um, that was weird. I meant, I love your books. My eighth grade teacher pointed out The Philosopher's Stone during a book fair, you know when they bring books to sell at school - though I don't know if that's a thing in England. Anyway, I wasn't really sold on it, you should have made Harry a girl since too many young adult books have male protagonist as it is, but I got it for my little brother. I read him the whole book over a weekend. Totally hooked. I was third in line last year when Chamber of Secrets came out. I had to get someone to cover my shift at work so I could schlep here on a Greyhound to get this one signed by you! And here I am, and here you are! This is the best thing that has happened to me since my brother was born. So yeah. Um, what was your question?"

Harry was staring wide eyed at the bushy haired brunette. She was short, barely five feet, and wore faded oversized t-shirt and jeans. For a second he could have sworn that Hermione had been reincarnated. He laughed. "Wow you are definitely a Hermione," he said and she made a sound that sounded like a squeak, or a squawk, of some sort. "I asked for your name, you know, so I can personalize my note to you."

"Name, right. Katie. But it's for my brother."

"Nice to meet you, Katie. Thanks for making the long journey. What's your brother's name? Is he here? He must be a great little brother if he's the best thing to ever happen to you."

"Oh um, Ralphie. And he's my best friend, even if he's eight."

"Wow, that's so nice. I would have loved a sibling. So you read him the first book when he was five? That's impressive, understanding it at such a young age."

"Well, he's a baby genius so it wasn't trouble for him. He's been reading and writing since he was one. It was totally weird and hilarious to see him wrestle with a pencil with limited motor skills but he got there in the end."

"Amazing. I feel insignificant in comparison. Did you or your parents bring him along?" he asked looking around for a smaller version of her or hovering parents.

"Oh, no," she shook her head, hair going everywhere, "I couldn't get permission to bring him. And we're foster kids. His foster mom is super strict and an eight hour round trip bus ride was a big no-no. My foster mom is more relaxed. Plus, the book is an early birthday present for him so it's more of a surprise if he's not here to see it. Though, he would have loved to meet you."

Harry's heart clenched. He signed her book and then grabbed another as well. He handed her both.

"Oh, I only bought one," Katie said confused, looking at the second book.

"I know; one each. This one is for Ralphie. A birthday present from me, for my biggest genius fan."

Katie's eyes widen. "Really?"

"Of course."

"Wow, you're like, Hagrid with the birthday cake. This is way cool."

Harry laughed at her comment. "Hey Daisy, can you go pay for her second book since I have to man the table?" he asked the pretty young lady that Alistair had hired to be his assistant during gigs.

"Of course, sir, this way little miss," Daisy said brightly.

"Right. Um, I don't want to hold up the line any more but it was, like, seriously, great to meet you. My brother is going to flip when he sees this," she said as she looked at the handwritten message.

_Happy Birthday Ralphie!_

_Your big sis Katie told me all about you!_

_I'm jealous of that brain of yours._

_Keep believing in magic,_

_Your friend,_

_J.K.R_

Harry watched them head to the till. Stories like hers, and her brother, was why he kept showing up to the book signings. Kids who looked up to him, how could he say no. No matter how much he hated Alistair's antics, the man was good on his word and great at selling books.

-HPHPHPHPHPHPHP-

Launch days were always really long. Harry was glad to finally be home. He made his way to the nursery. He found Teddy napping but Mara was wide awake.

"Hey Mort," Harry greeted her as he picked her up. He sat in the rocking chair and rocked them as he spoke. "How's it going?"

"I wish you would stop calling me that. And I'm fine, the boy is smarter than he looks," greeted a sullen looking toddler, her voice years beyond her apparent age.

Harry laughed. "But you're my little Morticia Addams, what else am I supposed to call you? And I'm glad you like Teddy; he adores you."

"The moon-child is strange," she said as she laid her head against his shoulder.

"Only because when he tries to copy your features he looks skeletal. It gave Andy a fright the first time. It was so creepy, yet so funny. I'm glad you got him to stop that."

"I live to serve," she quipped. "You rang, Master?" she muttered sarcastically into his shoulder.

"There was a girl at the signing earlier today, Katie. Can we do something about her situation?" he asked hopefully, while rubbing her back and cooing.

"I'm not a fairy god-mother," she replied but her voice softened.

"Come on, Mort. It's for a good cause," he begged.

"I'm not fate, you know."

"I'm quite aware. Don't make me make you. Where's your heart?" he asked.

"I don't have one."

Harry sighed. "Yes, I know. That was rhetorical. I'm trying to give you some human experiences here. Being kind to strangers is a human thing."

"Fine. What do you want?"

"Have her and her brother adopted. Someone kind. They should be together."

"You know, some people are meant to suffer. That's how balance works," she said.

"Maybe, but what's the point of being your Master, little Death, if I can't get special treatment once in a while?"

She huffed. "Good point. Though, I still don't like this body. I can't talk to anyone but you at this age, I can't reach anything, it tires quickly, it's ridiculous how slow it grows. How has your species not died off yet? So helpless," she said in disgust.

Harry laughed even more. "Hey, I needed to hide you. Plus it will be good for you, growing up with Teddy. You said you don't remember your creator, that you didn't know what it was like to have a family. So here we are. A family. It was bad enough that some magical creatures could smell death on us, know that we are different, something unnatural. I'm glad that I figured out how to mask that finally. Anyway, you agreed to this experience."

"I should have read the fine print," she grumbled. "I had a different perspective on time and space while I lived outside of it. It's so slow inside this stream. Though, it has been nice not having so many responsibilities. And at least you made me a pretty baby," she acknowledged vainly.

"The reapers are a decent bunch. It was easy enough to win Rube over with Post-Its. As for you being adorable, we did insert your existence into everyone's memory as Teddy's actual twin. Discovering the Inception spell was amazing, otherwise this would have been more complicated. Dora was very pretty, so of course you would be too."

"I guess you could have done worse."

"That's what every father wants to hear. Come on, Princess, time for your nap. Tomorrow is 'Gotcha' Day and Winky is making a huge cake."

"It's strange to celebrate an adoption day, we already have so-called birthdays."

"Human thing, love, it's a human thing. Just accept it." And he rocked her to sleep thinking about the adoption shortly after moving to Seattle.

It took a quick trip to the goblins to officially become one big happy family, the Evans'. Andromeda Druella Evans, grandmother. Henry James Evans, son. Edward Remus Evans, grandson. Mara Lyra Evans, granddaughter. To the world, Andy was Harry's mother. Harry was the kids' father. Their mother tragically died during childbirth. All very sad. But it kept neighbors from asking too many questions out of sympathy.

Harry looked down at a sleeping Mara. "Sleep tight, Mort, you grumpy princess you." He kissed her cheek and laid her on her bed.

-END OF CHAPTER-


	3. Chapter 3: New Friends

**CHAPTER 3: New Friends**

_September 2004_

"Mort, you can't keep disappearing on us," Harry chastised.

"Accidental magic," she replied with her nose in the air.

"Liar."

"I didn't do anything," she defended.

"Oh, now I know you definitely did something. Spill it missy. Where did pop off this time?"

"Iwasplayingwithbabythestrals," she mumbled.

"Slower."

Mara shrugged. Hands on her hips. Attitude ramped up. "I was playing with the baby thestrals. There is a herd near utensil-town."

"Merlin save me, what did you do now?" but all she did was shrug. "You're not supposed to mess with the local wild-life. You know this!"

"They were headed this way anyway." She said softly.

"Mort, you're supposed to leave things alone until you're older in this body. Stop luring dark creatures closer to us."

"They are creatures of Death and answer our call. It doesn't really count. Tiny nudge sooner than they were going to nest, microseconds in the grand scheme of things."

"This is just great. Not only do I have to deal with Teddy changing my hair blue way too often, but now you're adding more thestrals to the area? Why couldn't I have normal kids? Levitate a toy or a cookie for goodness sakes."

"Teddy does have a flair for hair colours," she laughed.

Harry gave her a look that told her he was not impressed. "You can't get away with a lot at this age; six requires adult supervision. You know this. Go apologise to your grandmother for scaring her. Tell her you accidentally apparated to that clearing just a couple miles into the forest that we use for camping. And make it believable!"

"Stupid rules," she muttered. Then louder to him, "I'll go talk to Gran." Mara walked away with her head hanging, lips pouting, eyes watery with tears.

"I don't buy those crocodile tears. You're grounded for a week. No television, no video games, no pocket money, AND you are staying home the day of my book launch."

She turned around quickly, wide-eyes, open-mouth. "No!" she gasped.

He raised his brow at her, "Yes."

"But the sixth book is my second favorite. It has such a depressing ending. It makes me happy. And I was going to use my pocket-money to buy a Half-Blood Princess t-shirt to wear to school for show and tell. Please, Papa! I'll kill them all right now if that means I get to go!"

"No, no taking it back. No killing herds of anything. You're grounded."

She pouted and real tears started running down her face. "But Papa!" she cried. She really cried.

Teddy ran into the room, bursting the silencing bubble that Harry had conjured to keep their conversation private. He went straight to his distressed sister. "Mara, what's wrong?" he asked her, hugging her. He looked to his father. "Papa, why is she crying?"

"She's grounded for wandering off without an adult," Harry replied.

Mara wailed. "Papa won't let me go to the book signing!"

"Don't worry. I'll go for both of us, get you whatever you want, promise!" he whispered conspiratorially into her ear.

Mara's wailing stopped. She sniffled several times and hugged Teddy fiercely. "You're the best little brother ever," she whispered back before letting him go to find Andy.

Harry had heard the entire exchange but allowed it. It was good for her to bond with Teddy. It still amazed him that they had developed such a bond. But he really did wish she stopped luring deathly beings closer to them. Between the thestrals that kept appearing, rogue vampires, the ghoul that randomly haunted The Marauder's Den, and sirens calling at all hours of the night because they wanted to chat. It was really getting out of hand. They couldn't even go to the beach without meeting sharks. He felt really bad for the local population as it was becoming a mini-hellmouth. He decided to do something about it. He was going to bite the bullet.

-HPHPHPHPHPHPHP-

"You're getting a nanny?" asked a surprised Andy.

"Yes, they are having stronger bouts of accidental magic. Though I swear, it's more intentional than they let on, little monsters."

"So a magical nanny?" she laughed.

Harry rocked his flat right hand back and forth. "Sorta. I was thinking about a muggle vampire. There is a coven nearby. The people Billy has been complaining about. They'd be perfect."

"Muggle vampires? How are you going to get them and the shifters to not kill each other? It's just Sam now, but more will transform soon. And what about the kids' magic?"

"Confundus charms. They won't kill each other, at least not near the kids. They can fight over the muggles all they want. And why not a vegetarian vampire? With that much restraint around their natural food source, they won't even consider us. They can teach the kids so much. We have five years until Hogwarts. And at the rate they learn, they'll graduate muggle high school and college by then."

"You really think this will work?"

"We're wizards. I'll set up a bunch of safety nets and everything will seem normal."

"No magic on Muggles, Harry," she chastised.

"They barely count. They're supernatural, grey area."

"Fine. What about the fact that they live in Forks and we live in Seattle?"

"They can run fast," he joked. "They won't think about it. Promise. None of them will question all the details that normal people would. The distance between us, the fact that they'll feel comfortable around us. The lack of blood-lust, or why we aren't repelled by their alien beauty. Plus anything they see or hear will be under a fidelis type mind lock. No babbling to anyone about us or anything they see. I like to call it White Shadow."

"Shadows aren't white."

"The ones you can't see are," he joked.

She rolled her eyes at him. "Why not just get a magical nanny or muggle one?"

"Because magic can get around magic. I basically need the combination of the Hulk and Mary Poppins, neither world has that. Vampire will have to do."

"Alright, as long as no one hurts my grand babies, then okay."

"Thanks Andy. I'll run background checks on all of them just in case. We'll look through them together. Pick the best one."

"And you're going to do what? Call them up for a job interview?"

"No, of course not. I'll think of something less conspicuous."

-HPHPHPHPHPHPHP-

It was nearing nine in the morning on a cloudy September day. All was quiet as usual.

"Woops, I didn't see you there," excused a young man. He was pushing a shopping trolley and almost ran into someone. He was tall and almost as handsome as the woman he almost hit.

"That's alright," responded the beautiful woman with warm golden eyes.

"Hey, I haven't seen you around. Are you new to town?" he asked.

"Yes, my family and I recently moved here," she answered.

"Oh, you must be Dr Cullen's wife," he guessed correctly. He noticed her slightly stiffened posture.

"Yes, my name is Esme Cullen. It's a pleasure to meet you, Mr…"

"Evans. Henry Evans. So, how are you liking Forks?" he was standing very relaxed as he turned to pick out loose potatoes from a mound.

"It's a lovely town," she said copying his actions.

"It is lovely, even if the name is unfortunate," and they both laughed. "My daughter calls it utensil-town, no matter what I say, she won't stop."

"Oh, that's precious. How old is she?"

"Six. And a handful. I wish she was a bit calmer but it's that age, I guess. I hear your bunch are no trouble. You must have a magical touch."

"My children are good kids, no trouble at all," she stiffed again but relaxed just as quickly. "I can't take all the credit, though."

"Don't be so modest. I'm sure if you were to mind Mara that she turn out like your kids," he laughed then stopped abruptly.

"Are you okay?" she asked concerned.

"Wait. That's an idea."

"I'm sorry?"

"I need a nanny," he said looking at her hopefully. "Please tell me you are looking for work? Or that I can steal you from your current boss?"

"Me? A nanny?"

"Yes. I have twins," he took out his wallet and removed several photos to show her. "This is Mara," he pointed to a pretty little girl with long black curly hair and golden brown eyes, "and Teddy," he pointed to a little boy with sandy hair and golden brown eyes. They were hugging and smiling widely in the pictures. "Like I said, they're six. They're great kids, I swear. Teddy is quiet, shy; the responsible one. Mara is smarter than most adults and lets them know it. I'm running out of schools to place them in since they keep burning through curriculums like kindling."

"Oh, they don't attend the local school?"

"No, they don't. So, what do you say?"

"I'm not sure…"

"Here," he retrieved the photos from her hand and gave her a business card. "This is my mother's place in Seattle, I help her out when I'm not overtaken by children. Stop by sometime this weekend. Meet the kids. Come with any questions you have. No need to rush into a decision." He looked at her hopefully while she looked at the card for the restaurant, 'The Marauder's Den.' "I've taken enough of your time. Let me leave you to your shopping. It was really nice to meet you." He shook her hand and didn't flinch at how cold it was.

-HPHPHPHPHPHPHP-

"I can't wait to meet them," said Alice as soon as Carlisle stepped into the house.

"Meet who?" asked he asked.

"New friends. Esme has to tell us first," Alice replied.

"Esme has been singing songs in her head since we got home so I couldn't read her thoughts. Even Alice is having trouble seeing much," said Edward.

"Alright, sweetheart. Tell us what the big secret is," Carlisle asked.

Esme took out the business card and they all passed it around as she told them about her morning.

Rosalie was against going. Emmett was curious. Alice was exuberant. Carlisle was cautiously optimistic as was Esme. Jasper was online researching Henry and the restaurant.

Edward was confused. Between the images in Esme's mind and the scent from the business card, he was getting a feeling he didn't recognize in himself, he knew what is was from reading minds. It still confused him.

Edward was attracted. To the image he saw in Esme's mind and the earthy scent lingering on the card. He was aroused by it actually. This had never happened before. To get himself under control, he tried to compose a new song. That had always calmed him.

Unfortunately, as soon as his emotions set in, Jasper's attention snapped to him and he remarked 'Interesting' in his own head and sent Edward a knowing smirk. He was not going to live this down. He kept stringing notes together.

"I got him," Jasper announced after several minutes of typing. Everyone turned their attention to him. "Henry James Evans, born July 31st 1980. Born in London to Robert and Andromeda Evans. Only child. Henry married his high school sweetheart, Dora Galbraith, in January 1998."

"They were still children getting married at 17. Definitely a shotgun wedding," said Rosalie.

Everyone had made the same assumption. Jasper kept reading. "Well, that may have been the case. She died after giving birth to twins in April the same year. Aneurysm."

That made Rosalie feel horrible.

"Those poor babies, no wonder he needs help," cried out Esme.

"What about their parents, they couldn't of left him to raise the twins on his own. He mentioned having a mother," inquired Carlisle.

"This is just getting sadder," said Jasper. "Well, the twins survived of course, Mara and Edward. But then Henry's father was killed by a drunk driver in Scotland in May 1998. Henry, his mother and the twins moved to the US in July 1998."

"That is horrible luck," commented Emmett.

"Oh, those poor people," cried Esme again.

"Anything else?" asked Carlisle.

"Let's see. Andromeda is listed as the owner of 'The Marauder's Den' which opened three years ago in Seattle. It's an English pub with traditional food; family friendly. Popular with the locals and tourists. Rave reviews since the grand opening. It was the location of the launch to the third Harry Potter book. I thought the name was familiar, it's from those books. After the Marauder's Map."

"That is so cool," boomed Emmett. "I love those books. The next one comes out soon. I can't wait. It's supposed to be the longest one yet. I hope the restaurant has cool wizarding stuff to match the name."

"I wonder why he needs extra help now?" asked Edward.

"And Volturi? This could mean trouble for us," replied Rosalie.

"It's going to be fine," chirped Alice.

"You see something?" asked Jasper.

"It's not clear. Not the images anyway. But the feelings are crystal. Excitement. Acceptance. Love. All so strong. It's going to be great."

"All in favour of going?" asked Carlisle. All but Rosalie raised their hand. "I guess we're going to Seattle."

"This is so exciting," squealed a bouncing Alice. "Thank goodness it's the weekend, and still cloudy. Let's go first thing."

"The restaurant opens at 8:00AM on Saturdays," read Esme from the business card.

"We need outfits," said a panicked Alice as she ran to her room.

-END OF CHAPTER-


	4. Chapter 4: First Meeting

**Chapter 4: First Meeting**

The Cullens stood in front of the brightly painted storefront of The Marauder's Den at 7:55AM on Saturday morning.

"It's gaudy," complained Rosalie.

"It's charming," said Esme, Alice and Edward. All laughing when they realized they said the same thing.

"Are we going in? Less people this early, better for us," said Jasper hoping he would be strong and resist the humans. Edward gave him a reassuring pat on the shoulder and was going to say something when the door to the restaurant opened. A friendly looking young woman waved them in.

"Good Morning. Welcome to The Marauder's Den - where we solemnly swear we're up to no good." That caused Emmett to laugh and Alice to squeal, "Just like the book!"

Their greeter was wearing plain black pants, a black polo t-shirt with a logo on the left breast pocket, a trail of fading footprints in maroon, and a maroon apron around her waist. She ushered the group to a booth while giving them all a beaming smile.

"My name is Katie and I will be your server. Menus are right over there," she pointed to a stack at the end of the booth towards the brick wall, "I'll give you a few moments to look over the menu."

They sat in silence taking in the large restaurant. The bar, tables and booths. The jukebox, the game tables, the tv screens. There were posters announcing daily events. Book club on Monday, karaoke on Tuesday, all-you-can-eat buffet on Wednesday, Trivia Thursday, Fantastical Friday, Surprise Saturday and Sport-tacular Sunday with Traditional Roast Dinner. The walls were covered in maps of different cities, English icons like the underground logo and red telephone boxes. A section with a large cork board filled with photos from past events and near the register was a suggestion box with a sign reading "Stay calm, be nice, or get out!"

"It sure is something," said Emmett to break the silence.

"It's a dive," sneered Rosalie.

"Let's look at the menu before the waitress returns," offered Carlisle. None of them were looking forward to eating human food but appearances must be kept. They all grabbed a menu from the stack and began reading it.

"Is it just me," asked Emmett "or is this menu amazing?!"

When they all first looked at the menu, it listed standard fare. Tea, coffee, eggs, bacon. But it also had a 'Magical Munchies' section which had items pumpkin pasties, cauldron cakes, blood pops, and feather quills.

"This is so cool," bounced Alice. She waved the waitress over before anyone could stop her.

They soon heard footsteps and Katie appeared with another beaming smile. "Do you have any questions? Or are you ready to order?" she asked warmly, pen and pad ready in hand.

"We're ready to order. We are such fans of the Harry Potter books and always wanted to know what the blood pops would taste like. I know it's not exactly breakfast food, but we're just too excited to wait."

"That's alright, happens all the time. How many?"

"We'll each have one," replied Alice as she collected everyone's menus and gave them to Katie.

"Sure thing," Katie said while putting away her pen and pad into her apron pocket with one hand and grabbing the menus from Alice with the other. "But I should warn you that there is actual blood in them," which caused the group to gape open-mouthed at her. "Oh, not human, of course," she said noting their reactions. Then she laughed, "That wouldn't get passed by the FDA. It's animal blood, so if any of you are vegan then it's definitely not for you."

"No vegans here. We're not afraid of a little blood," replied Alice.

"Great, I'll be back in a tick," Katie said then walked away.

"Alice," hissed Rosalie. "What the hell? She's human." But Alice ignore her.

"She's fine, actually," shared Edward. They all looked at him. "Yes, she's human but she doesn't suspect anything. Fans of the supernatural come in all the time because of the theme. Blood pops are actually really popular. Especially with the emo-goth-vampire wannabes."

"And?" asked Rosalie.

"She thinks we are beautiful, but only in passing, didn't think about it besides it being a fact. No jealousy, no wariness either." He received raised eyebrows at that. "Didn't anyone notice that she doesn't have an appealing scent? Neither do the others," he pointed with his chin at the customers that had entered while they had read the menu. The place was starting to get crowded with the morning rush. "At least, they don't smell like food."

The others looked around and noticed what Edward was saying. Not even Jasper was tempted. Then they all noticed a slow, steady, heart beat moving towards Katie. Edward recognized the scent instantly. All their ears followed Henry as he spoke to Katie in a low alluring voice.

"Hey Kat, I almost forgot to tell you; I gave my card to someone yesterday, her name is Esme. If she calls or stops by looking for me, please let me know."

"No problem, boss. What does she look like?" Katie asked while picking out lollipops from its container behind the bar.

"Around five-six, reddish-brown hair, heart shaped face, warm golden eyes, very well-dressed," he said.

"She sounds hot."

"She is very attractive, but don't get any ideas."

"Oh wait, gold-eyes you said?" she turned around to look at him.

"Yes."

"Table nine, they all have gold-eyes. Such cool contacts, or maybe genetic mutation. One of the women sounds like the one you're looking for."

"Great, I'll go check. Did they order anything?"

"Yeah, just seven blood-pops. I was on my way to drop them off," she said gesturing to her handful.

"I'll do that," he said taking the lollipops from Katie. "And don't charge them for these," he said walking away.

The Cullens watched Henry smile and wave at the regulars as he made his way to their table.

"Mrs Cullen, it's nice to see you again," Henry greeted as he passed out the blood-pops. "I hope Katie mentioned that these do actually have blood in them?"

"Hello Mr Evans, and yes, she did."

"Good. And this must be your husband and those well-behaved children we talked about yesterday."

She laughed and introduced the rest of the family.

"It's lovely to meet you all, I'm Henry. Feel free to call me Harry, everyone else does."

"Like the Harry Potter books," chimed in Emmett and Rosalie elbowed him.

"Indeed. As you can tell," he waved his hand around gesturing to the place, "by the name, my mother is a fan. Though I was already named before the books came out," he laughed. "I have to check on the back for a sec, feel free to order anything else, on the house of course. And let me know how the blood-pops are. I keep playing with the recipe and love to hear feedback."

They watched him walk towards the kitchen. He had a confident stride.

"Cheers," Alice raised her lollipop and went to unwrap it.

The others followed, sniffing cautiously. Alice and Emmett were the most adventurous and licked it first. The moans elicited spurned on the others to try their own. Within seconds the entire table was marveling at its flavour.

"Oh my," gasped Esme. "That's absolutely amazing."

"I knew magic was real," said Emmett.

"I'm glad you like them," said Harry, who they didn't even notice return.

"Didn't we come here about a job?" piped up Alice after finishing her lollipop in a couple of bites.

"Right," said a focused Harry. "Esme, how about it? You want to meet the rugrats?"

"Ooo babies," cooed Rosalie.

"I wouldn't say that to Mort, she'd give you the silent treatment."

"Mort?" asked Edward.

"My Princess, Mara - aka Morticia Addams - aka Mort or Morty for short. But only I call her that. You'll see, let me call them over," answered Harry. He fished a cellphone from his left pocket, opened it, pressed a button and waited. He placed it on table on speaker so the others could hear.

"Good Morning, Papa," greeted a little girl in a crisp and polite English accent.

"Good Morning, Princess. I have some friends I want you to meet down at the pub. Leave a note for your Gran and bring your brother," he told her.

"What kind of friends?" she asked suspiciously but her tone warmer.

"New friends," he said laughing "come on. I'll have chocolate chip pancakes waiting."

"I could eat," she said then shouted away from the receiver, "Teddy! Put some shoes on! We've been summoned!"

Harry said goodbye and looked at the others. "Kids will be here soon." He looked around for Katie and wavered her over. "The kitchen should be finishing up an order of chocolate chip pancakes and raspberry jam, please bring it to this table," he said to her as he grabbed a nearby chair and moved it to the Cullen table.

"You're bribing her this early in the morning, boss?" Katie quipped. Harry laughed and waved her away.

"How did you know we would come today?" asked Alice.

"I didn't," Harry said.

"Then how did you know to be here waiting?" asked Rosalie.

"It was my turn to open. It was serendipitous."

Before anyone could say anything else, shouts of "Papa," were heard from the entrance. On cue, Katie appeared with a large plate of chocolate chip pancakes smothered in raspberry jam. Two very neatly dressed children rushed over to Harry. He pulled them into a hug and sat them on his lap. He kissed each one on the temple.

"Rugrats, say hello to the Cullens," he said to the kids. Until then they were giving all their attention to the pile of pancakes before them. Teddy looked up at the new faces, eyes widened and then he looked back down to the table. Mara looked up at the new faces, eyes widened and squealed in delight.

"Papa! Please tell me these are your new friends," begged Mara turned hopeful eyes to Harry. He nodded and she hugged him while bouncing up and down on his lap. "They're all so pretty," she complimented.

"Calm down. You'll scare them off. I was hoping you would make a good impression," scolded Harry but his eyes were playful. "Now, mind your manners and say hello."

Mara waved happily to the Cullens. "Good Morning, it's nice to meet you. I'm Mara. This," she elbowed her brother, "is my little brother Teddy."

"Younger, not little," muttered Teddy while still looking down at the table.

"Teddy's shy, don't mind him," excused Mara.

"Mara is the spokesperson of the duo," laughed Harry.

"Oh they're so adorable," said Esme.

"Thank you," Mara beamed.

"Why are you dressed like a baby-goth?" asked Emmett. Rosalie elbowed him.

"It's okay," said Harry. "This is one of the reasons I call her Mort or Morty. I told you. Like the Addams family. I guess Wednesday works too. She's my little goth princess, aren't you sweetheart?" he asked her while kissing the top of her head.

"I look good in black," she replied and everyone laughed.

"It's nice to meet you both," said Carlisle who then proceeded to introduce his family.

"Carlisle is a Doctor, he works in a hospital on the other side of the forest," offered Harry.

"No way! Really?" piped up Teddy looking up from his pancakes.

"Yes," replied Carlisle. "I'm an emergency room surgeon at Forks General."

Mara gasped. "Utensil-town!"

Emmett laughed at that. "I think Esme mentioned that's what you call Forks. I'm stealing that."

Mara smiled at him and nodded. "Hey, you're the family that recently moved in! This is so cool!"

"How did you know that?" asked Rosalie.

Harry answered. "Perks of being friends with the Forks Police Chief. Small town, no secrets."

"Right," murmured Edward.

"So, you mentioned something about the kids needing a nanny?" asked Esme.

"Papa tells us to 'reign it in' all the time, especially in school, but it's so hard, we need someone who understands us," complained Mara. This caused more laughter.

"Exactly. The fantastic duo are finishing fifth grade in December."

"Really?" asked Jasper looking back and forth at the twins.

"Yes, baby geniuses. They definitely did not get those brains from me but I'm glad they have them. Since the 'reigning in' isn't working I was thinking of home-schooling them. With help from a nanny and maybe some extra tutors, we should keep them from getting bored." He then nudged the kids. "Where was I? Right, I was giving background info. So yes, Carlisle is a Doctor and I'm trying to convince his lovely wife to be your zoo keeper since she's done such a great job raising her own five kids."

"Oh that would be so cool. Say yes, oh please say yes," said Mara giving Esme her best puppy-dog eyes.

"Zoo-keeper?" asked Esme laughing.

"Papa says we need taming sometimes, like at the zoo," answered Teddy quietly.

"They aren't wild, per se," said Harry, "they just have a lot of energy on top of their giant brains."

"Mrs Esme, please say yes!" begged Mara.

"How about a trial run?" offered Harry, seeing the Cullen's reluctant expressions. "This way any concerns anyone has can be ironed out and a more informed decision can be made later."

"That sounds reasonable," replied Esme. The others agreed without any thought.

Mara pouted at this.

"Don't pout, princess. We're basically imposing our craziness on them," explained Harry.

"Like through the wardrobe into Narnia?" Teddy asked.

"Exactly," said Harry. "A whole new world of bouncy little boys and girls. Now I just need to find you tutors."

"I can help," offered Edward out of nowhere. The rest of the family had surprised expressions on their faces since he never shown interest in humans, even if they didn't smell like food. Jasper smirked at Edward knowing why he offered. Edward ignored their looks. "I can tutor them in a number of subjects."

"What about school?" asked Carlisle.

"After-school, nights, weekends. Whatever works," Edward said to him but glancing at Harry. In turn, Harry gave him a dazzling smile.

"That would be amazing. The more the merrier!" Harry replied.

"Alright, for now until these two are done at P.S Boredom, how about you watch them from three to ten, Monday through Friday?" he asked Esme who nodded. "Mum and I can take turns with you for a couple of weeks so you can get used to their routine. Then that gives you a couple months to get to know them one on one, or one on two in their case. After the holidays, we can regroup and discuss the next year. Does that work?" Harry asked. He watched all of them think it over and talk to each other, lips barely moving. He wanted to tell them that he could still hear them but kept quiet.

"I do have some concerns," Esme hedged.

"Shoot."

"Just two things right now. One, I am not CPR certified. I don't have the knack for it, not like Carlisle. And two, I would need to take off certain days," she explained.

Harry knew as a way to ask about blood and injuries without outright doing it and having to hide their bedazzled skin on sunny days. "Not a problem. They don't go around bleeding all over the place and as long as you call me or Mum we can deal with days off as they come up." He somehow made them all feel more relaxed instantly.

"Well," said Esme, "that does make me feel a bit better."

"I hear a yes in there," said Mara.

"Yes, for the trial. Even if this all seems sudden," Esme replied.

"Oh I can't wait!" bounced Mara. "This is going to be way better than normal school. And I want a piggy-back ride from him," she pointed to Emmett. "He looks like he would go super-fast and wouldn't be afraid to drop me." At that Emmett laughed and agreed but Rosalie shook her head no. While Teddy looked a bit green. "What's wrong Teddy-bear?" she asked her brother feeling his mood.

"No super-sonic running," he replied quietly. The Cullens oohed and ahhed at the shy little boy.

Harry kissed his temple and rubbed his arm. "You don't have to go running with them. Don't let her pressure you into it." Teddy nodded and leaned back into his father's chest. Harry took a wet wipe and cleaned up Teddy's hands and face, all while giving him an adoringly loving expression that had Edward mesmerized.

The rest of the Cullens noticed but no one said anything. It was quiet for a full minute before Harry looked up from his son's face and into the lust filled eyes of Edward Cullen. Harry blushed instantly and Edward could feel the heat from his cheek radiating towards him, warming him from the inside, causing him to lean a bit more towards Harry whose chair was closest to his. This just caused Harry's heart to beat faster. Harry looked away and noticed Mara's smirk. He mentally collected himself, got his pulse under control by thinking of a naked Vernon and tried to carry on with the conversation.

"Alright, you," Harry pointed to Emmett, "no squashing my kid, got that," and Emmett nodded while laughing. "Then you have permission to play with her. Just watch it outside, she likes to disappear into the Forest.

"It's going for an Explore," Mara defended.

"We don't live near the Hundred-Acre-Woods, Princess. No exploring without adult supervision. You know the rules. That's why you're grounded. Oh, that reminds me, Esme," he looked to her, "would it be an imposition to have you hang out with this one," he pointed at Mara, "next Saturday? I'll be out of town with Teddy, but Princess is grounded and Mum will be busy here."

"Of course I'll watch Mara. I bet we can find something to do even if she's grounded."

"Great. I was hoping you would say that. Kiddos, let your Papa up. I have to fetch something from my office," he said as he shuffled the kids. While dangling Mara sideways in one arm, Harry lifted Teddy unto Edward's lap. "You hold on to this one and you," he then pointed at Emmett who beamed at him and held out his hands to grab Mara, "get baby-goth. I'll be back in about fifteen minutes. Don't let them eat any more sugar," he instructed to the two holding his children and giving Rosalie a wet-wipe. "And you two," he looked at the kids, "behave. Teddy, you're in charge of your sister." Mara rolled her eyes and Teddy nodded solemnly. Harry ruffled his hair and disappeared down a corridor.

Edward wasn't sure what to do with Teddy so he just let the boy use him as a chair. Teddy didn't mind and seemed to be very comfortable. Mara was asking Emmett a million questions as Rosalie tried to clean her up with the wipe.

"How old are you? How tall are you? How fast can you run? What's your favourite colour? Do you play video games? I have a PlayStation. Will you play mine with me?" she finally took a breath. Emmett's laughter shook her and she giggled.

"Um, eighteen, six-six, I haven't measured it, green, yes and yes," he replied in order.

"I can't wait until I'm not grounded anymore. We can play together!" Mara said.

"What are your favourite games?" Esme asked her.

"_Half-Life 2_, _Halo 2_, and _God of War_."

"_God of War_? That isn't due to come out until March of next year," said Jasper.

"I got the beta-version for my birthday. Papa got it for me. It's pretty cool, I can't wait to get the final version when it gets released."

"Oh, I am so playing with you!" said Emmettt.

"And what exactly is _God of War_?" asked Carlisle.

Emmett looked down at Mara, who looked back at him and then at Jasper. "Don't look at me. He's your father. Mine already gave me permission to play it," she said seriously which caused them all to laugh.

"Right," said Jasper looking at Carlisle, "it's a third-person action-adventure game. Players control Kratos, a Spartan warrior who serves the Olympic Gods. He is tasked by Athena to kill Ares. Ares had tricked Kratos into killing his own wife and child and then besieges Athens. Kratos goes on a quest to stop him by searching for Pandora's Box." He received horrified looks from Carlisle, Esme, Rosalie and Alice.

"That's barbaric," said Rosalie.

"I know, right. Totally awesome. I wish the Blade of Chaos was real. They got the Phoenix kinda right. Their feathers don't have healing properties, it's their…"

"Tears," said Emmett at the same time. "I see you also like Harry Potter." Mara nodded.

"And your father lets you play this game?" asked a very concerned Rosalie while petting Mara's long curly black hair.

"It gives her an outlet," said Teddy finally. "Otherwise she would bite kids at school."

Rosalie didn't know how to respond to that and looked to Esme for help.

"Biting people is never the answer, dear," Esme said.

"That's what Papa and Gran say," replied Mara with a pout.

The others were saved by the reappearance of Harry. "I see no one is crying, that's a good sign," he joked as he sat in the same chair as before. "Esme, this is for you," he passed her a manila envelope.

She took it and opened it, removing a thick stapled document. "A contract?" she queried as she started to read it.

"Correct. A temporary employment contract listing salary, benefits, your duties and my expectations. And lets not forget lots and lots of privacy clauses. That one, all of you need to sign."

"This is a lot of money," she said looking at the figure listed and back at Harry.

"My children are worth every penny of that and more. Feel free to take it home to read and talk it over with the family. If you have any modifications, call here and we'll discuss them. Once everything is signed and notarized, I'll give you a copy along with our address and numbers." Esme nodded. "On that note, it was fantastic to meet all of you, you've made Mara's day I'm sure," and Mara nodded vigorously, "but these two have a swimming lesson soon. Say goodbye to your new friend, rugrats."

Harry shook everyone's hand, Teddy copied but Mara hugged and kissed them all. As the trio walked towards the exit they all heard her say to Harry, "I hope I get to keep them," which made them look at each other and laugh.

-HPHPHPHPHPHPHP-

The Cullens left shortly after Harry walked out of the restaurant with the kids. On the way out they got a box of blood-pops but Katie had refused payment because of Harry's instructions. They arrived back at their home in Forks before eleven.

"I still can't believe it," said Jasper. "It was all so…," he couldn't find the words.

"Normal?" offered Edward.

Jasper agreed. "Yes, normal. How strange that it felt normal. Sitting around, eating, laughing, joking with humans. I liked it."

"I didn't even freak out about hurting Mara, she sat on my lap like it was an everyday thing to have her neck inches away from vampire teeth," said Emmett. "I could get used to it."

"Even shy little Teddy was fine with me," Edward smiled. "They had nothing but kind thoughts about all of us. And they love each other with such fervor, it's beautiful to hear their thoughts."

Jasper caught the interest rolling off Edward and sent him a thought to mess with him. 'Harry is very good looking' while thinking of his muscular arms that flexed while holding the kids, his sparkling green eyes, his sexy voice and his rosy lips.

Edward's reaction seemed drastic to everyone else. Even to Alice who hadn't seen the split second decision in time. He growled and was poised to attack. Emmett and Carlisle rushed over to keep them apart. Though Jasper was laughing and not trying to attack him back.

"What the hell, Ed?" asked Emmett while caging him in a corner.

Unfortunately, Jasper's mood made them all want to laugh as well, as he was projecting his mirth.

"Jazz, stop it! Calm him down," demanded Alice tapping her foot angrily or as angry as she could muster while holding in her giggles.

Jasper took several seconds to pull himself together. He then sent out waves of calm to everyone.

Edward stopped growling at Jasper. Emmett and Carlisle stepped back but hovered nonetheless.

"Did you finally lose it?" asked Rosalie.

"Rose, you're not helping," chastised Esme.

"What did you say to him?" asked Alice to Jasper who was smiling like the Cheshire cat.

"I didn't say anything to him. I simply..." he was interrupted by Edward.

"Don't."

"Alright," Jasper said as he held up his hands in surrender. "I won't."

"Boys are so stupid," huffed Rosalie as she stalked out of the living room.

-HPHPHPHPHPHPHP-

"Gran! Esme!" shouted an excited Mara while running towards them. She barreled into Andy's legs then hugged her waist.

"Hi sweetie, where's Teddy?" she asked but then caught sight of his sandy hair. "Never mind, I see him. You should have waited for him."

"He walks too slow. Why walk when you can run everywhere?" Mara said.

"Running isn't always safe," replied Esme wisely.

"Hi Gran, Hi Esme," greeted Teddy.

"Hi Teddy, who's ready for gymnastics?" she asked while shepherding them towards her car.

-END OF CHAPTER -


	5. Chapter 5: And it was evening and it was

_A/N: Warning, religious insults a plenty. Keep your knickers on. Don't like, don't read._

**Chapter 5: And it was evening and it was morning**

"Hola, linda muchachas," called out Harry as he and Teddy stepped into the dining room.

"Hi Papa," said Mara getting up from her seat to hug and kiss him.

The boys then walked towards Andy who was sitting at the head of the table and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"Sorry we're late. Teddy took forever to pick out stuff for Mara."

Mara rushed to her brother and squeezed him tight.

"It's alright, dear. Daisy told us you would be late so we waited for you," said Andy.

"You guys are the best," he said then called out, "Kreacher, we're ready to eat!"

The house elf popped into the room with plates of food.

"How was Barcelona?" asked Andy.

"Tiring. Even after six years of book signings it still amazes me how crowded places get."

"More so when fans travel just for you," she replied.

"True. My fans are always great. Each book keeps selling out faster than the last one. Alistair is trying to convince me to split the next one into two volumes."

"Why, Papa?" asked Teddy.

"That makes no sense, who would wait a whole year for half a book? It's like making half a movie. And that's also mean to your fans," said Mara.

"He wants to make more money, Teddy. The more books, the more money he makes. He's afraid I won't write anymore after the next and final one."

"What about the mystery stories you've been toying around with?" asked Andy.

"Detective stories," Harry corrected.

"Yes, those. You've mentioned a plot idea or two. Why not write those?"

"Do you really think that JKR can go from writing children's fiction to adult detective novels?"

"Why not?" asked Andy.

"I'd read them," offered Mara.

"Thanks, Princess. But by the end of the HP series, people are only going to want to read more stuff like it. I don't want to endlessly write about my past, even if they don't know that's what it is. Soon, it will be time to put that aside. It's part of growing up."

"You're already a grown-up," said Teddy.

"No one is ever too old to grow-up," Harry said while winking at Mara who rolled her eyes playfully then nodded.

"Oh, I know. Use a different name for your detective books. Not JKR," offered Teddy.

"That could work," said Andy. "Good thinking," she praised Teddy who puffed up his chest at the compliment.

"Another name? What this time?" Harry asked.

"How about Robert Galbraith!" said Mara.

"It has possibilities, I'll think about it," said Harry. "I'm beat. After this, I'm taking a nap and then off to Chicago for the evening. Then a local place tomorrow night. You're sure you want these two with you at the pub? You can call Esme to help."

"Of course they're coming. Teddy and I will be cheering for Crystal Palace while the rule-breaker peels sprouts in the kitchen with Winky."

-HPHPHPHPHPHPHP-

Emmett and Rosalie were standing in line at the _Secret Garden Books_ in Seattle waiting for J.K Rowling to sign their copy of _The Half-Blood Prince_. This was all Emmett's idea, wanting to get the book signed. He had brought a copy the day before and he already read it but wanted to brag to Mara about meeting the author.

"Who should I make this out to?" asked a glamoured Harry while taking the book from Emmett and giving him a wide smile. Times like this is when he really appreciated magic.

"Emmett," he replied. Harry gave him another smile and opened the book cover. He dipped his quill in ink, Alistair insisted on it, and wrote for about a minute all while obscuring their view. He blew on the ink to dry it.

"Here you go, it's always nice to meet a fan. I hope you enjoy the book."

Emmett retrieved the book and they both read the dedication:

_To Emmett:_

_Who hears the passing voice at night,_

_The same heard in ancient days,_

_The same immortal bird whose cry_

_Charmed magic casements,_

_Opening the perilous darkness_

_Towards faery lands._

_-JKR_

Rosalie looked surprised at Harry. "You rewrote the seventh stanza of Keats' Ode to Nightingale'," and Harry nodded. "How long did this take you?" she asked.

"How long was I writing?" he countered.

"54 seconds," she said automatically.

"Then, 54 seconds," Harry said right back.

"This," Emmett gestured to the poem, "came to you just now?"

"No, just the poem," Harry joked since he seemed to forget he was also holding his newly published book.

Emmett looked sheepish. "Of course." Then after a silent pause. "Thank you for the dedication, Mr Rowling. It's beautiful. Have a good night."

"Goodbye, nightingales," replied Harry with a wave.

-HPHPHPHPHPHPHP-

Jasper and Edward were sitting in the middle of Mount Rainier, alone. "So, did you go see him?"

Edward shrugged. "He hung out with his kids at home all night."

"Are you going to actually talk to him? Ask him out?"

"I'm not gay," replied Edward to which Jasper raised his eyebrow.

"What!?" asked a confused Jasper.

"He's interesting, and his thoughts are kind and soothing, but nothing is going on."

"Sure, nothing makes you tutor his kids, hang out at the pub, drive to Seattle just to watch him. That really sounds like nothing to me. What's the problem? He likes you back, you read it in his thoughts."

"It has been all a moment of weakness."

"Excuse me?"

"I will control myself better from now on."

"Control yourself? Is it blood-lust then? We all agreed he doesn't smell like food."

"No, but it's the same principle."

"Please tell me that you are not comparing killing humans for their blood to homosexuality?"

"We are proof that we can overcome the lot handed to us. To choose a different path."

"That's what you really think? That you can overcome your attraction to him. It's natural."

"It's also natural for us to drink human blood," he snapped back in disgust.

"What if he is your only chance of happiness? True happiness?" he asked. Edward shook his head but didn't say anything. "I'll only say this once, out loud anyway, you're wrong, Edward. There is nothing wrong with wanting to be with him." Edward ignored him but Jasper could feel his sadness and desperation.

-HPHPHPHPHPHPHP-

"Papa?" Mara called to Harry as he was passing her bedroom.

"Yes, Princess?" he popped his head in. "You're supposed to be asleep."

"Did I scare-off Edward?"

"Of course not sweetie. Why do you think so?" he answered going further into her room.

"He stopped hanging out with us. The rest of the Cullens come by a lot. I've been nice and everything."

Harry picked her up unto his lap and cast a privacy bubble. He started to rock her like he did when she was a baby.

"I think I actually scared him off, Mort."

"How?"

"He likes me."

"I know that. Everyone knows that. It's so obvious. The way he looks at you, or used to, when he was here a lot."

"He doesn't want to like me."

"Why? You're great."

"I'm not a girl."

"So?"

"Societal convention."

"Seriously?"

"Yes."

"That is just stupid," she shook her head. "Are all gay vampires like that?"

He had to laugh. "I don't think so. It might be from his human days, or because his family settled near humans for so long."

"Environmental adaptation?"

"Correct."

"Still stupid. Wait, is this an all-human thing? Because if so, I demand that you change me back. At some point this body will hit maturity. It makes no sense to have it behave like the other stupid humans if my mind and body don't agree. That sounds miserable."

"Calm down. It's not really a human thing. It's more like a convention adopted through religion."

"Which religion?"

"I'd have to ask Hermione, but I think all the Abrahamic ones. Those are the most followed ones, now anyway."

"Abraham? What does he have to do with anything?"

"He is credited for starting monotheism, you know, the basis for the Torah, The Quran, The Bible. Sacred books to millions."

"Humans really read that as cosmic truth?"

"Yes."

"Strange. The books were a joke. Don't ever get my counterpart drunk, hippie turns into a bad philosopher. Her anecdotes have so many plot holes it couldn't be anything else but made up. I thought humans agreed."

"No, it's real to millions of humans. There are different versions of the book and branches of beliefs."

"Why didn't you tell me this before? You know I didn't pay much attention to the experiences of the souls I was processing, unless they were really interesting which rarely happens."

"One, I thought you knew, being Death and all. And two, as my child, I'm raising you, and Teddy, in the magical world for the most part. None of that stuff applies. Wizards don't care about sexuality since all magical genders can conceive. We want both of you to decide for yourselves what you believe is true."

"Parenting is complicated."

"Thank you."

"So, Edward is repressing his natural attraction to you because you are also male? Because he lives near humans who believe in a book that says males can only lay with females? Even though he's a vampire and human laws don't apply?"

"That's as accurate as we can get, yes."

"Then he's daft and doesn't deserve you anyway."

"Awe, thanks Morty, I love you too."

"He deserves someone just as stupid as he is."

"Come on, I'll read your new favorite bedtime story."

"Romeo and Juliet! Stupid teenagers, they got what they deserved!"

-HPHPHPHPHPHPHP-—

"I can't believe it's almost Christmas," said Mara.

"Why is that? Afraid Santa won't bring you any presents?" asked Emmett

The pair were playing Battleship at a game table at The Marauder's Den.

"Santa isn't real," she responded.

"You're six, you're supposed to believe in Santa."

"Do you want me to give you all the reasons why he isn't real?" she offered.

"Not thanks, baby-goth. I'm good," he acquiesced.

"I bring up the day because it means your mum has to decide if she wants to stay as our nanny. I don't want her to go away."

"Don't worry about that, it will be fine. What does your family do for Christmas anyway?"

"We go to the soup kitchen to help out. Papa and Gran help cook and serve, Teddy and I set the tables and help with decorations."

"Isn't that what you did for Thanksgiving?"

"Yeah, we volunteer at a soup kitchen during major holidays as a family. Papa says the best gift is the gift of a helping hand. He has a bunch of charities he gives money to as well."

"That's a good life lesson, you have a great father."

"I know that already, but thanks. Esme says we should make homemade presents for him for Christmas. And I have the perfect present for Papa!"

"Oh, what did you make him?"

"A booklet containing information for all sorts of dating services. Teddy and I did a lot of research. I wanted to just sign him up for one, get him dates as a present, but Teddy didn't agree. He thinks Papa should decide on a company first and then we can sign him up for dates."

Emmett choked on nothing and coughed. "Um, what?"

"A dating service? It's what busy people use to find a partner."

"I know what they are. Why would you guys research them? Does your father want a partner?"

"No one wants to be alone. Wait, do think we should give copies to Gran too?"

"I don't know about this, kid. Adults tend to want to sort out their own love lives."

"That's just silly."

"You've told Esme or your Father about this?"

"Nope. Presents are surprise gifts."

"I see. I don't know what to say."

"I have that effect on a lot of people."

"On the topic of presents, what do you want for Christmas?"

Mara shrugged. "I don't need anything. And anything I want, my Papa won't get me."

"Really? Like what?"

"A pet shark!"

"I can see why he refuses. Anything, I don't know, normal?"

"No, normal is boring. I am spectacular."

"That you are, kid. That you are."

-HPHPHPHPHPHPHP-

"Oh that is too funny," laughed Rosalie.

"I know, baby-goth as a matchmaker. Just imagine it. I get left alone with her for an hour while Esme takes Teddy to his art club and this happens."

"Did you tell Henry?"

The Cullens were sitting in the family room doing various things when Emmett arrived with the story of Mara and the dating service.

"Yeah, I was telling her when Henry came back early from an appointment and heard some of it. I then told him as well."

At this point the entire family was laughing.

"What did he say?" asked Jasper.

"He thought it was funny too. He's going to go along with it. Apparently he already met someone but was waiting for more time before introducing the kids. Though, I would love to see Mara's matchmaking skills."

"He's dating?" asked a surprised Edward.

"I'm happy for him. Alone all these years. And he's a great catch," said Alice giving Edward a knowing look.

"I wonder what she's like, the woman he's dating. Think you'll meet her, Esme?" asked Rosalie.

"I'm not sure. Henry is very friendly but hardly talks about himself, never about his past. None of them do actually. No mentions of the twins mother, or anyone from England though I know they visit a couple of times a year. I've never even seen photos of anyone besides the four of them. None from before they moved here."

"They are a secretive bunch," said Carlisle.

"We're still strangers to them. I know the kids more than Andy or Henry but they're six, not a lot of history to divulge. But I can understand the adults, with the loss they've suffered, they're guarded," Esme said.

-END OF CHAPTER-


	6. Chapter 6: Inspired

_A/Ns: PLEASE READ!_

_1\. This chapter contains a lot of R-rated/Mature/Explicit content that has been removed due to FF rules. Complete chapter on AO3. Same story title and author. I note where there are gaps in the story but not where I edited out adult language. _

_2\. Chapter title is from a line in the poem "The Imperfect Enjoyment" by John Wilmot - the 2nd Earl of Rochester. Who funnily enough died at the age of 33 from an STD._

_3\. __PSA - get tested if you double as a jolly pogo stick all about town. There is absolutely no reason to accidentally off yourself and/or others by not getting tested and treated if needed. Remember, you can't have sex if you're dead, well - at least I don't think you can, ~shrug~.)_

**CHAPTER 6: Inspired by Eager Fire**

"I can't believe we've been making out in the back of your car like teenagers. I'm usually the one shining a light through the window when I catch the local kids at it."

"Feel free to search me or cuff me officer, I wouldn't mind."

"You're not making me want to go home."

"Good." And with that Harry started unbuckling Charlie's belt.

"You can't be serious. Someone could catch us," Charlie protested.

*****R-Rated scene removed, full chapter on AO3, same story title, same author.*****

Charlie sat there, head back against the seat, trying to catch his breath. "I think I died for a moment there," he finally said.

Harry laughed. "Glad you came back."

"I can't believe you just did that."

"While parked in the woods..."

"While parked in the woods, in the middle of the night."

"Wasn't it spontaneous and exciting?"

"More like slightly terrifying."

"Why? You need more excitement in your life."

"More like careening into the abyss."

"I'm sorry if I pushed you further than you wanted to."

"No, that's not it. We've been slowly progressing to this point. I know that. It's been great, you're great. I'm just full of butterflies I guess. All new experiences."

"Oh, that's kind of sweet."

"Uh, thanks."

"Let me get you home before it gets even later." The pair moved to the front seats, buckled up, and got back on the road.

"What are you doing New Years?" asked Harry.

"Working, more drunks than usual. Why?"

"I want to see you again."

"I'm free on the second."

"Great."

"Anything planned?"

"You, me, big bed."

*****R-Rated scene removed, full chapter on AO3, same story title, same author.*****

Charlie's breathing was erratic and he was flushed. "You are going to be the death of me."

"You'll die happy," Harry joked.

-HPHPHPHPHPHPHP-

It was about five in the morning when Harry finally got home.

"Good night?" asked Andy. She was having a cup of coffee while flipping through the paper not bothering to look up.

"We had dinner, talked for hours. Snogged for a while. I said things to make him blush and then dropped him off at home."

"When are you going to see him again?"

"He's free on Sunday. Any chance I can swap my day with you?"

"Of course, what fake-mother would I be if I didn't help you get laid," she laughed.

"Not a very good one, thanks Andy."

-HPHPHPHPHPHPHP-

"This is quite the place you picked," said Charlie looking around the opulent cabin they had pulled up to minutes ago.

"I decided a secluded cabin in the woods would be more your thing than going to the Four Seasons."

"This is not a cabin, it's a mansion."

"Hush you. Not many last minute options during the holiday season. It's fine for the day. Plus, it's far enough from the next house that they won't see or hear us."

Charlie gulped. "See or hear us?"

"Yes, Daddy," Harry said walking seductively towards him on the porch. He kissed Charlie, unbuttoning his coat and shirt, and then sucking on his collarbone.

"It's freezing out here," said Charlie.

"I'll warm you up," Harry moaned. Then stepped back. "Fine, we can work ourselves up to the porch. Let's start in the master bedroom and go from there." Harry pulled Charlie inside.

They tore off their clothes as they rushed through the large house. They were naked by the time they reached the bedroom.

"I want you so much," moaned Charlie pulling Harry into a kiss. "I've been thinking of nothing but you since you first kissed me."

"I'm glad my mouth made such a good impression," Harry joked as he walked them towards the bed, pushing Charlie onto it.

"It's all of you. Your wit, your exuberance, your beautiful eyes, your dazzling smile."

"Awe, you're being so sweet and romantic. I like this side of you," Harry said as he straddled Charlie. "But save that for after."

-HPHPHPHPHPHPHP-

"Baby, that was amazing," panted Charlie. "You are truly magical."

Harry laughed. "Let's take a shower, you got me all sweaty, and then we can eat. I don't know about you but I worked up an appetite."

They quickly showered, donned fluffy robes and made their way to the large kitchen.

"You brought food?" Charlie asked noting that Harry was taking out tupperware containers from the refrigerator.

"I provide a full-service," he joked. "We have White Chicken Chili, because you eat way too much red meat..."

"You just want my heart healthy so you can be the one to give me a heart attack."

Harry winked at him but kept pointing to the containers. "...roasted wheat-berry salad, jalapeño cornbread, and for dessert, fudge brownies."

"You made all this? for me?" Charlie was surprised, and quite touched.

"I know you don't cook besides eggs and bacon. And while I put a pin on romance when I jumped your bones earlier," here Charlie chuckled, "a nice home cooked meal is always more special than going out."

"That it is," Charlie said as he moved towards Harry. He held his face gently, lovingly, his eyes shining with so many emotions and kissed him softly. "Thank you, baby," he whispered.

Harry beamed at him and started to dish up their meal. They ate in the expansive dining room table, snuggling close, feeding each other spoonfuls and morsels of food.

"You can take the leftovers home, if you want," offered Harry while they cleaned up. Charlie washed while Harry dried.

"That would be great. You did make a lot, enough to feed a crowd."

"Force of habit. I learned to cook in vast quantities. But now you have lunches for the week. I hope you won't get tired of it."

Charlie pulled him into a hug. "I appreciate it, and of course I won't get tired of it. I'll think of you every time I have it."

Harry sighed into the hug. "I don't want this day to end. Having responsibilities suck," he complained as he dried Charlie's hands with the towel he was still holding.

"I know what you mean."

"Yeah right. You've been living the stereotypical bachelor life until now. What are you complaining about? Soon enough you'll really know. You'll have a housemate in two weeks."

"Roommate? That's what you're calling my daughter?" laughed Charlie, kissing Harry's neck.

"What else? She's seventeen. What seventeen year old wants their old man hovering over them? She doesn't require supervision and can fend for herself."

"I don't even know how to explain you, or us, I mean. To her."

"I got it! 'Hey Bella, I've had a really long dry-spell, you know since your mother left, but that's all better now, all thanks to my new fishing buddy!'"

Charlie rolled his eyes and in a sarcastic tone said, "Yes, that sounds perfect, thanks, baby."

"Seriously," Harry turned around to face him. "Don't worry about it. I know what small towns are like. You sneeze at one end and you're dying of pneumonia by the time it hits the other side. Nothing has to be explained, nothing has to change. No need to complicate things any more. Really."

"Wouldn't that be hiding you? Hiding us?"

"I don't think so. My family knows, your best friends know. That's enough for now. Get used to having your own kid around, see what that routine is like before jumping out of the closet to her, and the rest of the good people of Forks. I know you're a creature of habit and I bulldozered my way into your pants, messing up your quiet life, but things don't really need to change."

"I don't think it was a bulldozer. Though it did take me awhile to realize we were even flirting. Billy had to confirm it."

"I know, he told me that he did," Harry laughed. "I owe him for that. That's when I decided the direct approach would be best with you. You like me, I like you, why not smoosh our faces together?"

"I'm sure you didn't put it quite like that."

"That was the gist."

"You paid off Billy to bail on our fishing trip, showed up instead, pushed me up against the cruiser and kissed me. I was so scared."

"I know. You were shaking. I don't understand why. The whole gay thing never phased you."

"I've been alone for over fifteen years, assumed it would always be like that. And then this charming, good-looking guy, with a sexy accent I might add, hits on me? kisses me? I blanked out. But my brain kicked in and it told me to go along with it. I liked it, I loved it. But I felt like a perv."

"You're not a perv," Harry corrected kissing him.

"You're seven years older than my daughter. That's not a bit weird?"

"Nah, it would be weird if I was a seventeen year old girl. Ooh, or her classmate. Ha, that would be hilarious."

"Eww."

"See, it's not weird."

"And the whole 'Daddy' thing? That's not weird?"

"No. And I can tell you exactly why." Harry moved closer to him. "It's not like you think that I'm your son, or that I think you're my father. It's not that type of fantasy. We both like you being Dominant, so I call you Daddy, it's hot - it works for us. It's so hot, in fact, that it makes me want to grow out my hair just to tell you to 'pull my hair harder, Daddy' while you take me from behind."

"Baby, you can't say things like that while we are having a serious conversation," Charlie chastised but his boner said otherwise.

"I'm sorry, Daddy," Harry moaned into his ear. "I probably deserve to be punished. Don't you think?"

"Oh, and what do you suggest is appropriate?"

*****R-Rated scene removed, full chapter on AO3, same story title, same author.*****

-HPHPHPHPHPHPHP-

"Goodness, I forgot how much that burns," Harry complained while getting up from the kitchen floor.

"Sorry," said a sheepish Charlie helping him get up.

"It's my fault. I told you to cover my face. Next time I'll remember to close my eyes."

"Next time?"

"Mmmhmm," he hummed in agreement while rinsing his face under the tap. "I'm hoping there is a repeat of that in the future."

"You're amazing," Charlie said while rubbing his back tenderly.

"I aim to please."

"And you do."

Harry dried his face with the paper towels that Charlie handed him. "Thanks," he said then downed a tall glass of water. "I think we need to baptize the living room next."

"More?"

"Of course."

"Oh to be young again."

"You're up already," Harry pointed out.

"Around you, I don't think it ever goes down."

"Awe, there you go, being romantic again. Come on, I'm sure there's a game on. I want to test how much it takes to turn your attention away from the television."

"You think you can succeed? I am an avid sportsman."

"Challenge accepted. You can drink a beer at the same time, to help you keep cool. Make it fair to you."

Twenty minutes later, Charlie was lying on the living room couch. Game and beer forgotten.

*****R-Rated scene removed, full chapter on AO3, same story title, same author.*****

Harry was beaming when Charlie finally came out of his haze.

"You look a bit too pleased with yourself."

"I love pleasing you."

"Is that so?"

"Very much so."

*****R-Rated scene removed, full chapter on AO3, same story title, same author.*****

"Thank you."

Charlie kissed his thigh. "You're welcome."

-HPHPHPHPHPHPHP-

It was nearing seven o'clock the following morning when Harry limped into his house.

"I need a very long hot bath," complained Harry as he tried to sit on a stool but winced and decided not to try that and stand instead, leaning heavily on the island.

Andy smirked at him. "You should have restrained yourself," she whispered to him as she passed him a cup and saucer.

"Are you alright, dear? You look like you're in pain. Anything I can do?" asked Esme as she walked into the kitchen.

Harry and Andy looked at each other quickly before Harry answered. "I'm just being dramatic."

"You're not sitting, is something wrong with your back? I can call Carlisle to look you over."

"Oh, no, Esme. That's ok. Nothing some paracetamol and a long soak won't cure."

They were interrupted by running footsteps.

"Good Morning Gran, Esme. Papa, did you have fun on your camping trip with Charlie?" chorused the twins as they climbed up to the kitchen island stools.

"Oh, you went camping, no wonder you're so tired. Sleeping on the ground isn't for everyone. Where did you go?" asked Esme as she platted eggs and toast for the children.

Andy was doing her best to hide her laughter behind her cup of tea.

"Vancouver," answered Harry while glaring at Andy. "It was just new terrain for me."

"We sometimes visit the area to camp as well. They have lovely trails." Harry hummed in agreement as he drank his tea. "If you're still a bit stiff," Harry and Andy almost choked on their drinks at that but waived her off, "how about we switch lessons. I'll start with Algebra and History and then you can take over this afternoon."

"That would be great, Esme. Thank you," he drained his cup. "Rugrats, see you in a couple of hours, don't burn the house down." He went around to hug and kiss his kids. "Bye," he kissed Andy on the cheek and she gave him a smirk back.

-HPHPHPHPHPHPHP-

"You're supposed to be taking a nap," greeted Andy when Harry sat across from her less than an hour later. She was gathering dirty dishes from a vacated table.

"Pepper-up," he replied as he started adding items to the plastic bin.

"And your...back?" she asked laughing.

"Healing charms."

"He really did a number on you," she said winking at him.

Harry let out a deep happy sigh. "That he did."

"So, why aren't you still in Vancouver? By that smitten look on your face, I would say that you're in love."

"Maybe, I don't know. And he's a work-a-holic. Barely takes time off. He's working today. It works out since I'm a busy bee as well."

"I guess."

"Don't worry about me, Andy."

"I don't want you to get hurt..." she stopped herself.

"You mean, again? It's been seven years. Time to move on. George wanted to stay in England, which I totally understood, still do. But I couldn't stay. Maybe I'm too broken to love again."

"Don't say that! What about Charlie?"

"He only sees parts of me. And I pretty much twisted his arm so he would go out with me because he didn't get the hints. Endless flirting during poker nights and fishing trips. Not one move. How much fish can one man eat?! Thank goodness Billy is your cousin and he .."

"Fifth cousin, twice removed," Andy corrected.

"Yes, that. Still a cousin. He vouched for me. He's best friends with Mr Hot Cop. Billy says we both deserve to be happy," Harry finished sadly.

"You do."

"Even with all the lies?"

"Just the one."

"It's a big one."

"He knows the most important things. He knows your real name, the books you write, that you adopted the twins, that I'm not your real mom. Yes, we can't tell him about magic, or the war, and all that, not yet anyway. But if he's the one, then that's temporary."

"Urgh, I should have stayed single," he sighed. "This is all your fault," he looked down at his crotch. "Why did you decide to like someone now?"

"Well, you can always use those dating sites that Mara and Teddy researched."

That caused them to burst out in laughter. "Our kids," he said shaking his head. "I still can't believe that Charlie agreed to be my so called online boyfriend so they wouldn't be upset about me rejecting their Christmas gift."

"See, he's great for you."

"Let's see how he can deal with being a father on his own before I completely unleash my hell-hounds on him. Then we can talk about the possibility of love."

"Have faith, Harry. I do."

-END OF CHAPTER-


	7. Chapter 7: Live Fast

_A/N: _

_1\. Lots of foul language!_

_2\. Chapter title is a line from "Knock on Any Door" by Willard Motley._

**CHAPTER 7: Live fast, die young, have a good-looking corpse**

It was a cold Monday evening in mid January when the door to The Marauder's Den slammed open.

"We have a problem."

"Good Evening to you too, Rube," replied Harry.

"Seriously, Harry."

"Alright. Take number thirteen, I'll be there in a minute."

Harry finished giving the elderly gentleman his change and wished him a great night. He motioned to Katie to watch the till, grabbed two coffees and walked to Rube's table.

"Here, you look like you need this," Harry said offering him a mug.

"Thanks, you should sit."

Harry did and then raised an eyebrow at him. "What is it?"

Rube pulled open his planner and removed a yellow post-it. "That," he waved it around, "is scheduled for tomorrow," and gave it to Harry who read it and almost choked on his drink.

"For fuck sake," he muttered then cast a privacy bubble. "Shit, shit, shit." The cheerfully yellow square piece of paper said:

_I. Swan_

_Forks High School_

_E.T.D 12:50PM_

"I figured you wanted to know since you put the other Swan on the lookout."

"Thanks. She's his daughter. Been here like two whole fucking days and is already dying."

Rube just sipped his drink and let Harry vent.

"Fuck, I knew things were too quiet. She's been acting fine lately, no Houdini acts. No ebola epidemic." He sighed disgruntledly. "How the hell am I supposed to keep this girl alive without killing someone else?"

"She's supposed to die no matter what."

"Fuck. I thought the ripples had calm down. She's been almost normal. Entertained by her pet vampires."

"That has been weird. Her being quiet. At least she stopped carrying the creepy frog around."

"Pac-man? She said he understood her. It's why she likes the local coven."

"The so called vegetarians? Stupid diet if you ask me," said Rube.

"Just in case I forgot for just a second who created you, Mort just came out of your mouth."

"She's right."

"Only because you have this region and want more souls. I can move you to the Middle East, they drop like flies over there. What about China? They're trigger happy. You'll have to work over time, no days off though."

"I'm good, thanks, I'm good."

"I thought so," He sighed. "Alright, who is out of a job tomorrow without this?" Harry flicked the post-it.

"Me," Rube smiled widely.

"Fine, give out the rest of the assignments as usual. You get to babysit the hellions while I hangout in Forks tomorrow. I'll give Esme the day off."

"What?! No day off for me? I did a good thing here! Bringing you the name, right? Give me a break!"

"You brought me bad news."

"What happened to 'Don't shoot the messenger'?"

"Ha, you're in the wrong business, Rube."

-HPHPHPHPHPHPHP-

Harry got home shortly after eleven at night. Mentally exhausted after getting the post-it from Rube. He had already called Esme to give her the following day off. He didn't need to worry about Andy as she would be out of the house before dawn. Also, Rube would be charmed to look like Harry to anyone who saw him with the kids in public.

He just had to wake up Mort after Andy left but before Teddy got up. That's why it was about half past five and he was shaking her awake.

"Whaaa?" grumbled a sleepy Mara.

"Get up, I'm not happy with you."

Mara grumbled, whined, kicked and huffed. In the end she sat up and gave Harry a bleary look. "What did I do now?"

"Isabella Marie Swan."

"Who?"

"Charlie's daughter. You remember Charlie, my boyfriend. You like him." She nodded. He gave her the post-it.

"Already, huh?"

"Yes," he ground out. "What did you do?"

Mara bit her lip, "Nudged."

Harry rubbed his face with his hand. "We talked about your nudges. You move one thing, and it causes ripples. She wasn't supposed to move here, was she?" Mara shrugged. "Now she's probably a freakin beacon, flashing to every graveling thanks to your nudge. I thought you liked Charlie." She nodded. "He'll be really sad when she suddenly dies."

"She's a bad daughter anyway. Never visits or calls. Makes him go to California on holiday because she hates Utensil-town. Humans are always wishing for more time after someone dies. 'I wish I could talk to him one more time' or 'I wish we reconciled before it was too late'."

"Yes, but why this nudge?"

"He loves her. Like you love Teddy."

"And you."

"And me. It was his belated Christmas present. A homemade gift, just like Esme said was best."

"You can't give people as gifts like they're macaroni necklaces. You can't play around with people's lives. We talked about this!"

"She was going to die, old and alone anyway! Without anyone to miss her!" then she grumbled to herself quieter, "Wet paper bag that she is," then louder, "she's here now. At least he gets that!"

Harry's anger deflated. He sat on her bed. Took the post-it from her hand and burnt it in his with pure magic. "That's sorta nice of you, I guess," he said hugging her. Petting her hair when she laid her head on his lap. She held her breath. "Don't worry, I'm not going to yell more or ground you over this." She exhaled. "I'm not even going to ask why you didn't tell me before. But for Charlie's sake, for my sake, please let's not make it tomorrow." She nodded.

-HPHPHPHPHPHPHP-

It was the following Monday night when Rube walked into the pub again. He didn't say anything, just gave Harry the post-it and went to sit at a table.

_I. Swan_

_Forks High School_

_E.T.D 7:45AM_

Harry walked over a couple minutes later. "I fucking swear, that bloody school should be renamed Sunnydale."

"You gonna mess with this one too?"

"I don't know."

"Let her die then."

"But I really like her father," Harry looked away dreamily.

"I miss sex."

"Rube!"

"What!"

"Then go get laid. Don't' tell me about it."

"I don't age, it's hard to be with anyone for long."

"It's called a one-night stand."

"It's not the same."

"Then go back to robbing banks if you need a thrill."

"Nah, it didn't work out too well last time."

"Right."

They were quiet for a while.

"So, am I babysitting tomorrow?"

"No. Take the day off."

"Really?"

"Yeah, I wouldn't want you worked to death."

"Funny. Real funny."

-HPHPHPHPHPHPHP-

It was the last day of February and Rube was back.

_I. Swan_

_Between N Water and Culver_

_E.T.D 6:05PM_

"I'm starting to think she's really supposed to die on a Tuesday. Tomorrow makes it the third one."

"At least more than a week passed this time."

"The longer she lives, the more people die."

"I know that."

"You can only mess with balance for so long."

"Shut up."

"That's in Port Angeles. Different city for a change."

-HPHPHPHPHPHPHP-

"It's been less than a week." Harry was looking at another post-it. "Really, a meadow in the middle of the fucking forest. How does she even get there?"

"Is he really worth it?"

"I'd hope that if the shoe was on the other foot, that he'd do anything to save my kids too."

"Alright. At least it's Saturday tomorrow. She's moved on from Tuesdays."

-HPHPHPHPHPHPHP-

"No, no, no. Go away, Rube. We just did this last night. How can she possible die on back to back days? What happened to resting on the seventh day?"

Rube shrugged then gave him the post-it. "Creation is not our division."

"Fuckiddy fuck fuck!"

"Can I start taking bets now?" Harry glared. "What? It's the fifth time now. How high will it go?! Nobody knows."

"Shut up. Another bloody meadow. Of course," Harry grumbled looking at the note.

"Dinner?"

"I'll get you a plate."

"Thanks, wait. Can you tell me when you let her die? As a friend. I want to bet on her birthday."

"This is probably because she's been seen with one of the vampires. Stupid girl."

"Really? Who?!"

"Edward."

"The one that had the hots for you?" And Harry nodded.

"You're pulling my leg."

"Nope."

"Are they dating?"

"No clue."

"Does that even work?"

"Yup. Hey, that could maybe work for you. Vampire girlfriend. Whatever she snaps off can just be reattached."

"No thanks."

"Why not? Esme says they have single cousins in Alaska. Fancy a holiday?"

"No, if you can reject matchmaking offers, so can I. Plus, they are a possessive bunch of psychos. Veggie ones are the worst. Not killing to eat, but then covet humanity like a precious gem because they have a pulse. Real creepy. They should eat humans and get over themselves."

Harry ignored him to look at the note again. "I'm sick of fighting death in the middle of the woods."

"Can you ask them to get the body count higher in my area? I mean, she's in my territory after all. It balances out all her ETDs no matter what. It's not fair, all those extra dead people should be mine.

"I can't hear you being selfish while I'm down in the pits, Rube."

-HPHPHPHPHPHPHP-

The next morning Harry, Andy and the kids were driving up to First Beach. He left Rube and Katie in charge of the pub. Billy was having an all day barbecue and invited everyone over. Harry decided to unleash his kids completely on Charlie. Even if Charlie didn't know it. It was only fair, after the endless headache that Miss Swan had caused. Potentially dying more often than common courtesy demanded. It was rude, really.

Charlie had helped Billy with the grill and Andy helped Sue with setting up. Harry made sure none of the kids drown in the sea. After a lot of trips back and forth, the food was finally ready. Everyone was quietly eating when Mara turned to Charlie.

"Why is there a skeleton on the moon?" Mara asked him.

"Oh no!" groaned Harry, Teddy and Andy at the same time.

Charlie gave them a questioning look before replying. "I'm not sure, why is there a skeleton on the moon?"

"Because it didn't make the jump!" Mara giggled like mad, as if it was the funniest joke ever. "Get it?! It's dead!"

Charlie looked at Harry who was hiding behind his hands and he started laughing. Full belly laughter. That got the rest of them to laugh as well.

"Yay, you did get it," Mara cheered.

Charlie nodded. He squeezed Harry's knee under the table. "You told it very well,'' he complimented.

That's when Harry knew he was in love.

Harry and Charlie played football with the kids at the beach. And when they got tired Teddy pulled out a book. He on one side, Mara on the other, and Charlie in the middle. He read "The Basket Counts" by Matt Christopher and the three bonded over their love of basketball and made plans to watch the next game together.

Charlie had taken Teddy into Billy's house to use the bathroom when Mara piped up.

"He's great."

"I'm glad you still approve."

"He'll be a good second Papa, if you decide to keep him."

"It depends on how he takes the news about magic."

"I'll kill him if he hurts you," she said seriously.

"Mort…"

"I know, no killing until I'm at least eleven. That's how old you were on your first mark."

"I'm sure that wasn't the point of that adventure."

Mara shrugged. "You should have kept the cerberus. And the baby dragon."

"I'll keep that in mind for the next time," he replied sarcastically.

Charlie and Teddy returned soon enough so the conversation was changed. The rest of the afternoon was spent with Charlie trying to pry Mara off Sam. She wanted a puppy and decided he would be it. Thankfully they all thought she was joking.

Andy, bless her heart, volunteered to drive the kids back home so Harry and Charlie could spend some time alone.

"How will you get home?" asked Charlie. "Am I driving you later?"

"No, I think I'll stay with you tonight."

Charlie's eyes widened. "Um, what about Bella?"

"She doesn't go into your room, right?" Charlie nodded. "I can be quiet, but can you?"

-END OF CHAPTER-


	8. Chapter 8: Old Tomato

A/N: Chapter title is from a _Will and Grace _episode where Jack can't say ultimatum correctly, season 7 episode 7.

**CHAPTER 8: Old Tomato, eat it or throw it**

Charlie was getting them something to drink when he heard a car pull up. He heard Bella and Edward shouting. The next fifteen minutes were a whirlwind. One second his daughter was breaking up with that slick kid, and the next she was storming out, saying she hated Forks and moving back with her mom.

He sat in his beat up lay-z boy staring dejectedly into space. He startled when a hand touched his shoulder.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you," said Harry.

"It's alright."

"I'm so sorry, Charlie. I heard what she said."

"She left me."

"No, she didn't leave you. This has nothing to do with you. It's her boyfriend."

Charlie pulled Harry onto his lap, hugging him fiercely before he started to sob. "Don't leave me. Please. I don't think I could survive it."

Harry hugged him back. He ran his fingers through his hair soothingly and started to sing, like he did to his kids when they were sick.

_"If the sun refused to shine_

_I would still love you_

_When mountains crumble to the sea_

_There will still be you and me_

_I give you my all, nothing more_

_Little drops of rain whisper of the pain_

_Tears of love in the days gone by_

_My love is strong, with you there is no wrong_

_Together we shall go until the end of time_

_My inspiration is what you are to me_

_And so today, my world it smiles_

_Your hand in mine, we walk the miles_

_Thanks to you it will be done_

_Happiness, no more be sad_

_Happiness, I'm glad_

_If the sun refused to shine_

_I would still love you_

_Mountains crumble to the sea_

_There will still be you and me"_

Charlie calmed down a bit and listen to Harry's soft voice and the feeling of warmth and love he felt radiating from him. "Did you just change a Led Zeppelin song?"

"Yes, I used to sing it to the kids when they were smaller." Charlie laughed. "Don't judge, Led Zeppelin got us through the chicken pox and many, many cold and flu seasons!"

"I'm not laughing at you. Honest. It's more my spirits being picked up off the floor."

"Why don't you call Renee and tell her to expect Bella? Then maybe use your police connections to track her cell phone and car. And take a nap."

"You're great in a crisis. I was just going to have a meltdown."

"Leave that until the end. Trust me."

Charlie did as instructed. Renee was upset, of course but Harry just squeezed Charlie's hand and looked at him resolutely. He told her to shut up and listen. He told her what he was going to do and told her to call him if Bella got in touch.

The pair then drove to the police station. Harry excused himself to the restroom. He called Rube.

"Please tell me her name isn't on a post-it?" He greeted.

"Not for tomorrow."

"Call me if her name shows up." And he snapped the phone closed. He was relieved but it didn't mean she wouldn't be hurt. Harry left the bathroom and sat in the waiting room. Trying to think of something.

Charlie appeared an hour later. "They're going to track her signal and I put out an APB on her car. Not sure what else to do. Get her picture out? Canvas?"

"Keep calling her. And wait. It sucks but there is nothing else to do. She's practically an adult. "

Charlie looked like he was going to lose it again so Harry maneuvered him to the car. He drove them back to Charlie's house, got him inside, changed into pajamas and sleeping in less than thirty minutes. He did slip him a sleeping draught. It would work for an hour or so at such a low dosage but he probably wouldn't have slept otherwise.

Harry then went into Bella's room. He looked around, found her toiletry bag and removed her hair brush. He took a clean tissue from her desk and on it placed several strands of hair with the root intact. He folded the tissue carefully and put it in his shirt pocket. He then returned the brush to its place and left her room. He cast a monitoring charm on Charlie, plugged in his cell phone to charge with the noise on full volume on his bedside table and apparated home.

Once home he went into his library. It took him about fifteen minutes to find the potion he needed. On his way to the lab he ran into Andy and explained what was going on. She agreed to help.

Harry had Kreacher and Winky gather ingredients as he prepared them and Andy sanitized the area, beakers and cauldrons. Harry's monitor charm on Charlie started buzzing during step three. Andy took over as he popped back to Forks.

He slowly opened Charlie's bedroom door and saw him stirring awake. He stepped inside and sat on the nearest corner. He watched Charlie blink several times, then look around the room. He found Harry and his face lit up. But too soon memories flooded back and sadness filled his face.

"I fell asleep?" Charlie asked.

"Just for a bit, it's been an emotionally exhausting night."

"What time is it?"

"Almost midnight."

"Are you coming to bed?" Charlie asked. His eyes vulnerable.

Harry got down to boxers and climbed under the blankets. He snuggled up to Charlie and laid his head on his chest. Charlie wrapped his arms around his and kissed the top of his head. They sat in silence, holding each for almost an hour.

"You should sleep," said Harry.

"I don't want to," Charlie argued. "I'm too scared."

"Everything will be fine."

"I wish I could believe that."

Harry got up and made believe he was drinking some water and offered some to Charlie. Within seconds he was lightly snoring. He dressed himself using magic, stepped into the hallway making sure to close Charlie's door and popped back home.

This went on for the next several hours. Harry was exhausted. He was watching the slow break of day over Charlie silhouette when his cell phone buzzed. He walked into the hallway. It was Rube.

"You're going to give me bad news aren't you?"

"Sorry. It took a while since she left my area."

"Do you have a time and address?"

"6:23AM, between E Shea Boulevard and N 68th St."

"What city?"

"Scottsdale."

"What the hell is on that street?"

"I'll check with the locals and let you know."

"It's two fucking thousand and motherfucking five. Use MapQuest, you bloody dinosaur." He sighed deeply. "Who has that region?"

"Luis is the lead."

"Text me his number. I swear, Bella is giving me greys and I'm not even her father."

"I really hope your man knows all the shit you're doing for him."

"I love Charlie. I'd do anything for him."

"Including sacrificing other people."

"Call me if anything changes. Thanks, Rube."

Harry hung up the phone. In his rush to answer it, he had not cast privacy charms. He turned around and found Charlie staring at him from the doorway.

"Good Morning?!" Harry hedged.

"You...love me?"

"Crap, how much of that did you catch?"

"MapQuest."

"Shit."

"Harry, what have you been doing? You haven't done anything illegal have you?"

"What?! No! Nothing illegal."

"Can you explain what that call was about?"

"Uh…" Harry was really considering wiping his memory.

"Would it help if I said that I love you too?"

Harry's eyes widened. "Actually, yes." He straightened his shoulders. "Get ready. I'll meet you downstairs." He hurried down the stairs before he could be stopped.

Ten minutes later and a wet haired Charlie walked into the faded yellow kitchen. Harry placed a mug of coffee and a plate piled with eggs and toast in front of Charlie.

"You eat, I'll talk." Charlie nodded and grabbed his fork. "Straight forward worked last time so here we go. I'm a Wizard." Charlie stopped chewing for a second, gave Harry a confused look then nodded and kept chewing. "There is a world of magic hidden from those that don't have it. Too much bad blood, lots of witches burnt at the stake, etc. Stuff like that makes us not trust easily. Anyway, we're all over the world. I come from a community in the UK, obviously. Andy and the kids are also magical. We moved here after a huge magical war. I fought in it. The kids parents died in it; I was named godparent but you already knew that part." Charlie nodded again. "The other thing to know is that there are also supernatural beings, they exist in a grey area between your world and mine. Vampires and shifters are part of that."

Here Charlie choked and Harry patted his back. "Who the hell is a vampire?" he shouted, standing up, knocking back his chair in surprise.

"The Cullens," Harry said in an even tone.

"Edward?" Harry nodded. "Does Bella know? Is she in danger? Why didn't you tell me?" Charlie was pissed. "Wait, is this why Billy hates them?"

"Yes, the Quileutes have a history of being vampire hunters. They can shift into giant wolves that can kill them."

"Right. I'll process that later. My daughter?"

"Oh, she knows about the vampires. Before they started dating, by the way."

"You kept this from me?"

"There are really strict laws about exposing ourselves. And then the group that rules over the vampires have their own rules. They tend to kill and ask questions afterward."

"So why tell me now?"

"We love each other."

Charlie righted his chair and dropped into it. They sat in silence for several minutes until Harry got several text messages.

"What is it?" asked Charlie.

"I have to pop back home to check on something."

"Oh, alright. I don't have anything but the cruiser."

"Don't worry, I have magic." With that Harry disapparated from the kitchen.

-HPHPHPHPHPHPHP-

Charlie's heart skipped a beat when he saw Harry disappear before his eyes. He was already stressed about Bella and now Harry vanished. He was thinking over what Harry told him and he had so many questions. Before he could really panic, Harry showed up in his kitchen once again. He looked at the clock, he'd been sitting alone for only twenty minutes.

"You came back."

"Want me to leave?"

"No."

"Okay."

They sat in silence once again.

"I have a lot of questions. But right now I'm freaking out about Bella."

Harry nodded. "She comes first. I know, I'm also a parent."

"Is there a way to use your magic abilities to find her?"

"I'm working on that," Harry paused for a second. "I know where she'll be tomorrow morning."

"Really? How? Where?"

Harry gave him a printout of a street and a list of places. "Somewhere on that block. I have a list of businesses there, but I don't know if she would even go into any of them."

Charlie looked at the map and read over the list. "She took dance lessons there," he pointed to the third name, "when she was little. Poor kid, always too clumsy." He chuckled a bit, remembering.

"That's good enough. Have you heard anything?"

Charlie shook his head, then nodded. "They lost track of her cell phone signal. She hasn't been to the airport, bus or train station, no sign of her car or anyone with her description. Wait, you said you were working on something magical to find her?"

"Yes, Andy and I are. It's a potion that could help us scry for her. It's an old and unused potion but it takes a day to brew. I won't have it done until tonight. I'll have someone watch the ballet studio in the meantime."

"So we just sit and wait? This is so frustrating. How can magic have limits?"

"This is why it's kept a secret. Everyone would want help with their problems. Remember, I am helping."

"There has to be more we can do!"

"I'm doing everything I can." Harry didn't shout back but his voice was as stern as Charlie had ever heard it. "Did you know this will make it the eighth, yes - 1,2,3,4,5,6,7,8," he counted on his fingers, "the eighth time that I've had to save her life? That should mean something." He walked towards the window, giving his back to Charlie.

"What?! What are you talking about?!

Harry was looking out into the vast green forest as he spoke. "There's a balance to the universe. Life and Death."

"Harry…" Charlie's voice was apprehensive.

"I've never met Life. I'm told she's a bit of a hippie," he gave a dry laugh, "which is kind of how I would imagine a creator to be." He shook his head. "But I have met Death." Charlie inhaled sharply. "She's hard to explain. Even more so now that I know what she's really like." A long pause. Charlie's breath picked up. "It's hard to hate her, even after everyone I've lost. My parents, godparents, friends, mentors, too many died during the war. When I first met her, face to face, I blamed her. Cursed her, threatened her. I wanted to kill her with my bare hands. Isn't that ridiculous?" He sighed, leaning his forehead against the cool window pane. "You can't kill Death. Just in case you were wondering." Harry took a deep breath and closed his eyes. "It took a lot less time than you would imagine for us to reach an accord. Of course, having friends in high, or low places depending on your creed, has its benefits. Rube for example, you overheard me talking to him this morning. He's a Soul Reaper. Head of this region. He gets a list of names everyday of whose time is up." Harry straighten up, opened his eyes, turned around and looked at Charlie's pale face. He moved to sit down across from him at the small kitchen table. "I liked you as soon as I saw you. Your sad, beautiful, brown eyes touched something inside me. At first it was just fun; nice to be wanted without any complicated expectations, to feel alive again. Then before I knew it, I cared. Really cared." He gave Charlie a warm, loving smile. "I didn't want you to die, like everyone else who mattered in my life. So I asked for a favour. For your name to be watched. If your time came, I was going to stop it." Harry inhaled sharply, pulled his knees up this chest, he looked away from Charlie, at the tiny yellow kitchen. Tears running down his face. "Bella's did appear." Charlie stared at Harry unblinkingly. "The second day she was here; then the week after. February was quiet. I thought - this is it, we're back to normal." Harry laughed. "Balance doesn't like to be tilted." He wiped the errant tears away. "Her name kept coming up. I knew that it would devastate you, if she died. I didn't want you to know that pain. Not if I could stop it." He shook his head. "Your kid was specially made, I tell you, Charlie. After almost dying, several times that even she knew about, she decides to date a vampire. Goodness, if that wasn't tittering on the line between life and death, I don't know what is. But I kept pushing out the inevitable." Harry looks back to the table, points to the map of Paradise Valley. "She's supposed to die there, tomorrow morning."

Charlie gave a strangled cry. "Please, save her."

"I don't know if I can."

"Why not!?"

"She should have died already. Several times. Every time she doesn't, someone else takes her place."

"Harry…"

"And it's cumulative."

Charlie looked dejected at the map. "How many?"

"Too many. Sometimes it's less than others."

"Less?" Charlie scrunched his face in confusion.

"If they're children." His voice broke, "I found out afterwards."

"Children?" he gasped out.

Harry nodded. "I never said balance was fair."

"I… shit…fuck...we aren't really sitting here seriously discussing my daughter's impending death."

Harry shrugged. "I can keep pushing it, onto others. For you..."

"Murder innocent children."

"They're not all innocent and they're not all children."

"That's not the point."

"Then what is?"

"I just want to bring her back home."

"Then let's bring her back."

"What! No. Shit. I don't know. Those kids.."

"You want your daughter to live. Then she lives." More silence. "Did the deputy say where he lost her cell signal?"

"Um, yeah. Somewhere outside Ely, Nevada," replied a confused Charlie.

"Do you have a road map? An atlas?"

"Of course, tourists get lost in these parts all the time," Charlie left the kitchen but was back in less than two minutes. "Here."

Harry flipped several pages. "Okay, she said she was going home and took her car. The quickest route is to take the I-84." He trailed his finger along the map and kept flipping pages to follow the road. "That's at least a thousand miles between here and Ely."

"She could be anywhere now."

"No. Think! She couldn't have taken her truck at all. It doesn't go above 60. How the hell would she have driven a thousand miles in less than a day in that thing?"

"You're right. I'm losing it if I didn't even notice that."

"You're in the role of distressed parent. Not cop. So turn that cop brain on."

"Alright," he nodded. "She wasn't seen at any train or bus station nor the airport. That leaves, what? A freaking spaceship?"

"I'm so stupid. Ugh! Vampires!"

"Baby?"

"The Cullens; they all have fancy fast cars, AND don't need sleep. Driving through the night at max speed."

"Why would they drive her to Phoenix if she dumped Edward?"

"Give me a sec." Harry pulled out his cell and pressed a few keys. "Hey, did Esme call out today?...,I thought so… no keep working on it." He hung up and called someone else. "Put her on, Rube." He waited. "Don't sound so damn happy. Someone spooked the Cullens... who was here last night?...They took Bella with them...I don't care if you don't like her, she's Charlie's daughter…Who would be stupid enough to track them all the way to Phoe-" Harry cut himself off, "Please don't tell me she attracted a tracker… A poxy tracker!...Look, I know I told you not to nudge but nudge something...I'll go to Phoenix myself...trade with the gravelings...I can't let her die...Well damn," he looked at Charlie, "maybe...let me know if that would work." He hung up the phone and looked at Charlie. "I think I have a way to save Bella. You may not like it."

"I mean, what's worse than her dying?"

"I wish you hadn't said that."

"Straightforward."

"If she gets turned into a vampire, then she'll technically be dead," Charlie started to protest, "but she'll still be around. I mean, she's dating one. I'm sure that's where they're headed if they get serious."

"I need a drink."

-END OF CHAPTER-


	9. Chapter 9: Fortune's Fool

**CHAPTER 9: Fortune's Fool**

"You know, I really thought trackers were less stupid." Harry said after popping into the ballet studio. He held his hand up towards the red eyed vampire that was barreling towards him. He dropped like a stone. Harry then walked to the entrance and opened the door. "Come on in, it's safe."

"What did you do to him?" Charlie asked looking at the body.

"Froze him, he's fine. Luis should be here soon to deal with him." He yawned. "I need to sit, this day has been exhausting." Harry sat on the wood floor, leaning against the mirrored wall. Charlie looked around. "She should be here any minute." They waited in silence until they heard the noise of a car pulling up. "Alright, tag - you're it. It's your daughter."

Charlie nodded and turned towards the door. Bella rushed in, looking around wildly, shouting for her mother.

"Bella!" Charlie called to get her attention.

"Dad! What are you doing here? Is mom here? Where's James'?

"You mean him?" Charlie pointed at the vampire on the studio floor.

"OH MY GOD! What happened?!" she looked back and forth between Charlie and James.

"Harry got to him first."

"Harry? Who's Harry?"

Charlie pointed again but this time to Harry who was on the floor, looking comfortable. Harry waved. "He's my boyfriend," and Harry sent him a bright smile.

"BOYFRIEND?! You're gay?!"

Harry piped up. "We can discuss this later. Right now we have to deal with your running away, towards a deadly monster no less," he motioned towards James. "Charlie?"

"Right." Charlie turned away from Harry. "What the hell, Bella?"

"I'm so sorry Charlie! I didn't want to put you in any danger."

"But coming here, to this," he waved at the stiff vampire, "was your best bet?"

"I couldn't let mom die because of me!"

"Your mother isn't even here!"

"What?" she looked around stupidly.

"She's in Florida. Alive."

"Oh, thank god."

"Where the hell is your vampire posse? Why are you here alone?"

"He said to come alone. I had to."

"God, Bells. You sure take the cake. He could have killed you."

"I know."

"And you're okay with dying?" She didn't say anything. Charlie looked at Harry. "You were right, she wants to die." He looked back at Bella. "When were you going to let Edward change you?"

"Char...Dad..."

"I know all about him and his family, so save it. When exactly were you going to decide was your last day alive? You've been dating for less than a month and that's enough time to know that it's forever? Literally, there is no death to part!"

"I love him, Charlie! And he loves me!"

Charlie gave an exasperated sigh. "No freaking common sense," he muttered to himself. "What about college? You always wanted to go?"

"I'll still be able to go. The Cullens go to school all the time."

"And did you think about what this would do to me? Or your mother? If you died? From the vampire crash course I was given today, not all of them are like the Cullens. Most are like that one," he pointed to James, "and eat people. That means we would never see each other again. You would really trade being alive, your family, having a normal future, for a boy you've known for less than three months?"

"Yes," she said in a quiet voice.

"What about the chance of having your own family? Have children? You're sacrificing them as well, even if they don't exist yet."

"Edward is my everything."

Charlie looked heartbroken. "Fine, he deserves you then."

"What?"

"I said, fine. If you want to die for him so badly, then go ahead. He can change you. You want to be a walking blood-sucking corpse for eternity, then fine. That's on you."

There was a knock on the door. "Oh that's for me," said Harry and he jogged to open it. "It's right over here." He walked back into the studio with a tall muscular older man who was heavily tattooed. "It's nice to meet another Reaper. Rube is the only one that stops by to chat."

"That's cause even we get chills near her," the man replied and Harry nodded.

"Harry?" asked Charlie.

"Oh, hey. This is Luis, this is his region. He's helping out with this one," he pointed to the vampire. "Go on, do your thing," he said to Luis.

Luis crouched down and ran the fingertips of his left hand over James' frozen arm. At the same moment the doors to the studio burst open. It was Edward and some of his siblings. They stopped short. Before anyone could ask anything, James' body violently erupted into blue flames. Luis stepped back, the others jumped back instinctively.

Everyone watched in morbid fascination at the strange icy blue flames. James' scream startled them. It was a ghastly screech, but only lasted a few seconds. The flames retreated as quickly as they appeared, leaving behind the unburnt body of a very human looking James.

"He's...human?" asked Edward noting the changes.

"Yes," replied Luis, who then whistled. The shadows in the room started moving.

"What the hell are those?" asked Emmett.

"Gravelings," answered Luis.

A dozen gray, short and ugly monsters emerged surrounding the body. As one, they reached into James, their hands passing through him, and they pulled back just as quickly. In their hands was the transparent outline of James.

"Is that…?" whispered Charlie.

"Yes, that's his soul," answered Harry as he walked towards them. The gravelings turned towards him and lined up, almost hiding the soul behind them. "I don't want it, a deal is a deal. Go now." The gravelings looked around at the others in the room with malicious smiles. "No, only that one. The rest are spoken for." The gravelings looked to the soul and when they stepped back, another graveling was in middle. They grabbed the new one's hand and walked into the shadows, disappearing from sight.

"I don't deal with bodies," said Luis. "Call me if you're ever back in Phoenix," and he left.

"I really hate clean-up," said Harry to himself. He waved his hand side to side in the direction of the body as if swatting a fly. The body disappeared instantly.

"That was so cool!" said Emmett.

"What was that?" asked Jasper.

"What is going on?" demanded Edward stalking towards Harry.

Charlie saw this and moved to stand between them. "He just saved my daughter's life, that's what he did."

Edward was taken aback. He stopped.

"Edward, Charlie knows all about you guys. And he knows you're going to change me soon," said Bella pulling up to his side. "Isn't that great?"

The four vampires snapped their heads to Charlie.

"How?" asked Jasper.

"I didn't see this at all," complained Alice.

"Don't worry pixie, it's not your gift. It's mine," Harry offered.

"You have a gift?" and he nodded. "What is it?"

"I'm not allowed to disclose that," he said simply looking at his watch.

"But you know about us?" said Edward. "I can't hear you or Charlie anymore. How is that possible?"

"Why are you demanding things? I save Bella's life, you know, the love of your life! I don't owe you anything."

"Harry," whined Emmett, "You know? Really? About us? And let us near your family?

"Of course," Harry replied looking at Emmett, "I mean, I don't just trust my kids to anyone. Plus I'm not blind, I mean, none of you blend in very well with humans. It's pretty freaking obvious if you know the signs."

"Hey!" complained Charlie.

Harry kissed him on the cheek. "You don't count, love. You're normal. Hot, yes, but still normal." Charlie beamed at him.

"Love?" asked Edward, looking between the two of them.

"I was surprised as well. It seems Charlie has a boyfriend," explained Bella unnecessarily.

Harry grabbed Charlie's hand and gave it a squeeze. Charlie looked at Bella, "You are grounded, and call Renee. And you," he pointed at Edward, "are responsible for getting her back to Forks. A flight back is less than four hours, get her home today." With those instructions Harry and Charlie left a very confused group behind.

-END OF CHAPTER-


	10. Chapter 10: Ladybird, Ladybird

**CHAPTER 10: Ladybird, ladybird fly away home**

Edward spent the next six hours listening to Bella endlessly recount how great their life was going to be once she was changed. She was planning, and planning and planning. He was regretting not asking his siblings to return with them, but they were cleaning up their trail in case James' coven sniffed them out. Thankfully, they had just reached the small two story house where Bella and Charlie lived.

"Remember to come by after Charlie falls asleep," she told him.

Edward kissed her absentmindedly and hid in the forest to watch. He watched Bella get scolded by her father. Charlie told her to call her mother again as she was still frantic. Bella ran up the stairs to her room. Back downstairs, Charlie called out to Harry who had been in the kitchen getting them something to eat.

Charlie took the plates from him, set them on the coffee table and pulled Harry onto his lap. They kissed each other passionately. Pure unadulterated jealousy boiled inside of Edward. He almost ripped the front door off its hinges as he entered the house. This startled Harry and Charlie, who pulled apart to see what the commotion was. Edward then pulled Harry off Charlie's lap and cornered him.

"What the hell? Get off!" shouted Harry trying to pull his arm away.

Charlie was trying to get to Harry but Edward make threatening growling noises. Harry told him to back up a bit.

"You're mine!" Edward growled.

"What are you talking about?"

"He shouldn't be touching you, kissing you. His disgusting scent is all over you." Edward leaned closer to Harry, smelling his hair and neck. "You're mine."

"Edward, there is nothing between us. You're with Bella," Harry said in a calm voice.

"I know you want me. I remember your thoughts when we first met."

"In September? Nothing happened besides a bit of flirting."

"You want me. We're perfect for each other."

"No, I really don't. And can you stop thinking with your dick? Listen to my words, I love Charlie."

"No," he shook his head. "You're mine."

"When did you decide this then?"

"What happened to James was the wake-up call I needed. Those shadow things took his soul. Took it to hell with them. There is no salvation for our kind. Condemned to damnation for being monsters."

"Um, okay."

"You did that. It all makes sense."

"The gravelings did that, actually. Or Luis. I was a member of the audience."

"Don't you see? There is nothing I can do to change the hand I was dealt. I don't have to fight this anymore!"

"Fight what?"

"Us. We're perfect for each other. You're just the same as I am."

"No, we're really not, Ed. And, you have a girlfriend. You know, the pretty little brunette upstairs."

"She's human, she'll move on."

"I'm human too."

"No, you're extraordinary. You can do impossible things."

"You love Bella."

"I love you. She was a distraction. Everything is clear now."

Unbeknownst to all, Bella had heard the entire exchange. She fled the nook where she had been eavesdropping. "I am nothing without you," sobbed a bleeding Bella. She stepped out of the kitchen, knife clattering to the floor. Cascades of blood running from the wrists.

The three men in the living room rushed to her. Edward knocked Charlie out of the way, throwing him hard against the wall causing picture frames to fall and break.

Harry was thwarted by moving shadows that restrained him.

Edward reached Bella with ease.

The screams of horror spurring on the monster.

-HPHPHPHPHPHPHP-

"Get out of my way," Harry shouted at the force field created by the gravelings. They had let him go but he couldn't get to Bella and Edward. They shook their heads and laughed. "This wasn't part of the deal," he shouted as he tried to move them, blast them, burn them, levitate them, to no avail. He beat the barrier with his fists. Kicked it repeatedly all while cursing at them.

"I am Master of the Death!" He shouted with all his might. The gravelings stopped laughing.

A tall, dark, hooded figure appeared in the room in answer to Harry's call. A bleach white skeletal hand sticking out of a pitch black cloak holding a scythe. The figure's head moved slowly, seemingly to take in the room. It then turned its face, if you could call a black abyss under a hood a face, towards Harry and shook its head no.

Harry gave an anguished choking cry as he fell to his knees. Heart wrenching sobs escaped him.

A cold, hollow, languid, echoing voice from within the hood spoke,

"_Into the woods my Master went,_

_Clean forspent, forspent._

_Into the woods my Master came,_

_Forspent with love and shame._

_But the olives they were not blind to him;_

_The little gray leaves were kind to him_

_The thorn-tree had a mind to him_

_When into the woods he came._

_Out of the woods my Master went,_

_And he was well content._

_Out of the woods my Master came,_

_Content with death and shame._

_When Death and Shame would woo him last,_

_From under the trees they drew him last:_

_'Twas on a tree they slew him last,_

_When out of the woods he came._"

"I can't stop you. You call me Master and do not take heed. What is the point?" Harry asked in a dejected quiet voice.

The hooded figure's reply in the same chilly tone. "To walk along with me," the figure then floated towards Harry, "as an old friend." It knelt down right beside him, wrapping his skeletal arms around him. "You have been so much more to me," and the black cloak blurred and shrunk into itself. Leaving behind a little girl. Harry clung to her and cried. Mara turned her head slightly away from Harry's embrace and was met with sad, understanding, brown eyes.

-HPHPHPHPHPHPHP-

_Four years later._

"Aren't we too old for bedtime stories?"

"No."

"Scooch over. I need more space."

"Stop complaining or go to your own room."

"I still don't think this would be considered a bedtime story, Princess."

"Don't listen to Papa, Charlie. Please read us the book!"

"Yeah, come on Charlie," cheered Teddy who was squashed next to his sister on her bed.

"Alright, settle down." Charlie cleared his throat dramatically, which caused the kids to giggles. "_The buzz in the street was like the humming of flies. Photographers stood…"_

—THE END —

A/Ns:

1- Chapter title is from the following English nursery rhyme that dates back to at least 1744. Also, ladybirds are ladybugs in the UK.

_Ladybird, ladybird fly away home, Your house is on fire and your children are gone, All except one, and her name is Ann, And she hid under the baking pan._

2 - The poem that Death recites is called A Ballad of Trees and the Master by Sidney Lanier.

3 - The book Charlie starts reading at the end is _The Cuckoo's Calling_ by Robert Galbraith, aka J.K Rowling's first detective crime novel.


End file.
